I Never Forgot You
by Angel's blue eyed girl
Summary: Set after Pangs and IWRY. This is a B/A fic all the way! After Angel went and saw the Oracles, not everything changed. Some things were meant to be! Buffy finds herself in a predicament and Angel comes to Sunnydale to help. Can they make it work? Finally!


_Title: I Never Forgot You_

_Author: Angel's blue eyed girl_

_Rating: Oh a definite M for smutty Buffy/Angel goodness and foul language. Oh and a very playful Spike warning too! _

_Disclaimer: Lord I wish I owned them, but I never have and never will! :(_

_Summary: Buffy and Angel are trying to "forget" but they can't. It seems that not everything went back to normal after Angel saw the Oracles. _

_Setting: Season 4 BtVS. Season 1 Ats. But it's pretty much AR. I mean it doesn't follow cannon at all, okay? Anyhow, sorry for the lousy summary, but if you've read my other fics you'll be happy to know this IS complete!! :) :) :)_

**A/N: This fic is dedicated to each and every one of the awesome friends I've met writing fanfiction here. The reviews I've gotten from my other fics have been mind blowing and you guys are all the very, very best so this COMPLETED fic is for you..all of you who wait patiently each week for me and musie to update. Well with this one you won't have to!! :) :)**

**It's long, but it IS finished! I know shocking for me huh?! :) :) :)**

Sorry if there is any bloopers. This fic wasn't beta read before I posted, so any boo boos are my own!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Sunnydale: **_

"I'm what?!" Buffy Summers nearly shouted. Her wide green eyes stared at her Doctor in a look of stunned confusion. "But how?!"

Seeing Dr. Bain's finely arched brow raise at that question, Buffy flushed to the roots of her blond head. "I mean I know how...but..." she stopped, her mind trying to comprehend what her doctor was telling her. "What I meant was how far along am I?" she asked softly.

"I'd say about 7 or 8 weeks according to when you had your last menstrual cycle."

Buffy frowned, but that was impossible. She hadn't had sex with anyone since that one a disastrous time with that jerk Parker and that had been almost 4 months ago.

"Could I be further along..like maybe almost 4 months?" Buffy asked hesitantly.

"No, I'd be able to actually feel the change in your body at that stage Buffy. That would make you into your second trimester...No, your definitely not more than two months pregnant at most."

Blowing out a ragged breath, Buffy stood up on wobbly knees. "Okay then..well...Wow! So, you're absolutely sure...? No chance that this is just some big mistake, huh?" she asked, but stopped as the doctor's face became concerned.

"Ms. Summers if you're that opposed to this pregnancy...you have options you know?"

Buffy shook her head vehemently, knowing where Dr. Bain was going and that option wasn't an option at all! "No..it's just a surprise is all. I'm okay..." She plastered a too bright smile across her pretty face. "See this is me being okay."

Seeing the Doctors dubious expression Buffy's voice lowered, "Really Dr. Bain, I'm okay. I just wasn't expecting you to tell me I'm pregnant..." Buffy's voice trailed off as it really hit her. "I'm pregnant. Oh my God! I'm gonna have a baby!"

Right then Buffy fell in love with the tiny life growing inside her and this time her smile was honestly radiant as she spontaneously hugged the stunned Doctor. "Thank you...Oh my God! I'm really gonna have a baby!"

Dr. Bain chuckled, "Yes, that's generally the end result of a pregnancy."

Buffy laughed gaily. "So what's the what? I mean what do I do now? Make another appointment I guess?"

Dr. Bain nodded, "Talk to Nancy at the reception desk to schedule your next appointment. Oh and Buffy, I'm also giving you a prescription for prenatal vitamins. You need to start taking them immediately."

Buffy nodded, "Will do Dr. Bain." Grabbing her purse, Buffy headed for the door. "Okay then...wow! Thank you..." she said unable to wipe the smile off her face at this point.

Later that day, Buffy was still unsure of how this happened, but her happy bubble burst as she thought maybe it was some kind of magic or prophecy thingy! She would have to talk to Giles, but she was extremely embarrassed about talking about her sex life and worse admitting she has NO idea how it happened or who the father was!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Buffy are you absolutely certain?" Giles asked again for the tenth or so time.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Yeah Giles totally certain and I'm just as totally certain I DON'T know how it happened so don't ask me that again, kay?"

Giles harrumphed and again took his glasses off and began to feverishly polish the lenses.

Buffy smirked, recognizing her Watcher's nervous habit. "Look Giles, can't we just do some research? Find out if anyone's taking the credit for..." she blushed, "Doing this to me...or you know see if this immaculant conception is written in one of those books you're always making me read. I mean what good are they if they can't tell me something so simple as this?"

Giles rolled his eyes at Buffy glaringly improper grammar. "Immaculate Buffy... This is what's called an immaculate conception," he corrected, which she just grinned and quipped "whatever!"

Giles sighed, this whole situation was shocking to say the least. "Very well...shall I call Willow then?"

Buffy nodded,"But ONLY Willow Giles. I...I don't want to tell anyone else just yet okay?" she told him nervously.

Giles agreed. "Yes, well that's...a good idea. At least until we know exactly what's happening."

They spent the next three weeks waiting and researching quietly, but found nothing. No one was taking credit for knocking up the Slayer and Giles could find NO prophecy that mentioned the Slayer having a child. But there were some books he didn't have. Giles had suggested that he could ask Wesley if they could go through the ex-Watchers extensive collection of books, but Buffy had vetoed that idea so fast, Giles hadn't even bothered to argue with her. It had been glaringly clear she didn't want Angel to know she was pregnant.

Later as they were walking across the campus of Sunnydale University, Willow asked her about it. "But Buffy why? Why do you care if Angel finds out? I mean it's not like... you... well, you know...like you two are still together Buffy.." the red headed witch reminded her.

Buffy just shook her head. "No Wills and I mean it. See this..." she pointed to her face and used Willow's own saying back at her. "This is MY resolve face and that means NO telling Angel."

Suddenly Buffy just stopped and turned to her best friend. "Willow look, it's bad enough I actually slept with Parker but this...what would Angel think of me?"

Willow shook her head in denial. "He wouldn't think anything bad Buffy."

Buffy tried to explain. "No...you don't understand. He would..he'll think...he'll think I really have forgotten..." Buffy sat down on the grass. " I...the last time I saw him, Wills, I told him we had to forget... but it's just so hard." she said softly.

"Hard to forget him or hard to tell him you're pregnant?" Willow asked, sitting down too.

Buffy blew out a frustrated breath and began picking at the grass nervously. "Both, I guess. I just don't want to keep putting us through this whole star crossed lover angst...and even though I know...Angel left me so I could have babies and sunshine..I also totally know this would hurt him. So please..." she said softly, wiping at tears that always seemed to flow when she thought about Angel. "just leave it, okay?"

Willow nodded, sorry she'd brought up Angel. She just hadn't realized how much Buffy still loved the handsome vampire until that very moment. "Okay...I understand Buffy. We'll figure this out and if we don't..." she gave Buffy a slight nudge and grinned. "Well it's not like you'll be the first single Mom, ya know? And...and we'll all be here for you. The little one will have lots and lots of Aunties and Uncles," Willow told her enthusiastically, wanting to see her friend smile again.

Buffy managed to give her friend a watery smile. "Do you really think everyone will understand? What will my Mom say? And Xander? You know he'll probably think I'm some huge slut or..."

Willow stopped her. "No! No, he won't Buffy. He'll be surprised yeah, but he's your friend and he loves you. He'll be there for you..we all will. Though I really think you need to tell your Mom and soon, ya know...? Um, like before your tummy does it for you."

Buffy nodded, feeling a knot coil in her stomach. "Yeah, I know...I'm just not looking forward to that conversation and the maxi-wig that's sure to follow." Buffy gave her friend a small smile. "Can't I just come home from the hospital and say... look Mom, you're a grandma!"

Willow giggled and Buffy joined in, before sighing softly. "Guess that wouldn't go over well huh?" Buffy teased. She took a deep breath. "Okay, well she won't be home till tomorrow morning so I guess that gives me some time to decide just how I want to drop this little bombshell on her," Buffy said as she gave her best friend a hug. "Thanks Wills..I love ya, you know?"

Willow nodded. "I know...I love you too Buffy and remember we're all with you, okay?"

Buffy gave her a small pout. "Well can all of you guys tell my mom then?" she grumbled, causing Willow to giggle again. Buffy knew her secret was about to come out, she didn't have a choice. She was almost three months pregnant now ...Ironically it was Spike who she actually admitted it to first.

That night patrolling Buffy felt her spidey senses tingle and spun stake raised high only to lower it and roll her eyes when she saw Spike standing there. "You know one of these days I'm gonna stake you by accident if you keep sneaking up on me like that Spike!" the Slayer quipped.

The platinum haired vampire flashed a cocky grin. "Now you know you don't wanna do that Slayer. Plus I'm only here to bloody well watch your back," he groused.

"And WHY would I suddenly need YOU to watch my back for me, hmmm?"

Spike scoffed, "Maybe because you have a bloody bounty on your head or more to the point, that babe you're carryin' does!" he told her seriously.

"B-babe!! H-h-how d-did y-you..?" Buffy's mouth hung open in shock.

Spike chuckled, "C'mon pet...A pregnant Slayer?! That's hot news on the demon pipeline...plus I can hear two heartbeats and I smelled something was different about you...ever since you came back from L.A."

Buffy's eyes widened and then her nose scrunched up in distaste. "Has anyone ever told you vamps that the smelling thing is just gross?"

Spike shrugged, "Whatever, fact is I could smell the difference..Guess you hooked up with some bloke after you went and saw the Poof huh?" Spike flashed her a lecherous, teasing grin. "Hell if you needed a shag after seeing Peaches..I'd have helped ya out Slayer and you wouldn't have a bun in the oven afterwards!"

Buffy ignored that remark. "As if that'll ever happen..." She smirked, rolling her eyes. Crossing her arms over her chest, she asked, "So what were you saying about a bounty?"

"Well from what I heard that babe is worth a hell of a lot on the black market..."

Buffy narrowed her green eyes and glared at the blond vampire. "Over my dead body.." she snapped.

Spike rolled his own blue eyes and gave her a pointed stare. "Well that's kind of the point luv."

Buffy frowned/pouted. "Oh,yeah guess that makes sense... still..it's so not gonna happen, but thanks for the heads up," she said and started walking again, knowing Spike would follow.

He did. "I'm just surprised Peaches hisself hasn't showed up all growly and protective like...He must know..."

Buffy stopped, spun around and faced Spike. Her face flushed with anger as she told him in no uncertain terms, "Angel doesn't know Spike and I don't WANT him to know...I mean it!" Almost to herself she said, "So I need to find out who put the bounty out on me and get rid of the threat before he does find out..." Decisively she turned and started out in the other direction. "Gotta go Spike, thanks again for the warning," she called over her shoulder.

She began to head to Giles' house, but her duty wouldn't let her just go in before she covered the whole town. She turned back to Spike. "Can you make a sweep of Sunny Rest for me?" she asked nicely. "It's my last stop and I really need to get to Giles'"

Spike sighed as if put upon, but nodded, "Sure Slayer," he said, knowing he had another stop himself to make after he checked the cemetery. He was going to L.A. If Angelus really had no idea his precious Buff was preggers...well, this was just too good an opportunity to deny. Since he'd been neutered..he had to find his small pleasures in his un-life when he could and this...watching the Poof's face when he told him about the Slayer...Well that would definitely be a pleasure he wasn't about to pass up!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After a fruitless night spent researching and questioning all the usual suspects in an effort to discover who had put a bounty on Buffy's baby, Buffy was exhausted as she crawled into bed just before dawn. Willy had heard of it, but supposedly no one knew who was behind it. Buffy didn't believe them. There was some whispering about some Lawyers in Los Angeles, but it was all rumors. Nothing solid. Buffy was so tired and she knew she only had about three hours before her Mother came home. She needed to tell her Mom about the baby and she wanted to be here in this house when did it.

Pulling the covers up to her chin, Buffy sighed in pleasure she snuggled into her pillow. She was asleep in minutes.

Buffy awoke about four hours later when her mother poked her head in her room. "Oh, Buffy you are here. What a nice homecoming...Is everything okay honey?"Joyce asked.

Buffy got out of bed...well here goes nothing she thought...

Joyce took the news way better than Buffy had expected, that is until Buffy refused to name who the father was.

"Buffy why won't you tell me?" her mother demanded.

Buffy rolled her eyes and finally decided to go with Spike's theory. "It was just some guy I met in L.A. when I went to see Dad in November Mom. I was..." Buffy stopped and added a bit of truth to her story. "I saw Angel when I was there, and I kinda did a major wig and well I met this guy and one thing led to another...I'm sorry..." she said and shrugged as if embarrassed.

Joyce stared at her for a second, then hugged her. "Oh baby, I didn't know you'd seen Angel on that trip. Why didn't you tell me?"

Buffy shrugged again. "I didn't want you to keep worrying about me," Buffy said honestly.

Joyce understood. Everyone had wanted Buffy to just get over her love for the dark vampire so badly, Joyce now realized they had pushed her too hard. Instead Buffy was just suppressing her emotions. She hugged her daughter tightly. "Well don't worry, everything's going to be fine. Okay? I promise."

Buffy's smile said it all. "Thanks mom, " she said softly as she melted into her mother's embrace; relieved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Los Angeles: Angel Investigations.

Spike opened the door to the outer office. He had no doubt he wouldn't be welcome here...not after his last "visit" but still...no one had ever accused him of not being brash and he just HAD to be the one to break this news to his ponce of a sire.

He walked around the small outer office in an almost bored manner, but his senses were on high alert. He could feel his Sire in the building and it wouldn't bode well for him if Angel caught him unawares. He walked over to the desk, noticing the nail polish, nail file and Vogue magazine. He smirked, must be the cheerleader's desk. Noticing a picture lying there, he picked it up. It was of that mick that had worked for Angel. Doyle. He'd heard the bloke had died, saving a bunch of demons from the Scourge.

"Bloody brilliant plan that..." he muttered and flipped the picture back onto the desk...Angel and his bloody little crew of white hats! What a sad lot his Sire and his "new" family were. Well except for that Cordelia, now that bint had potential... _'Well as long as I bloody well kept her gagged at all times that is!' _He thought with a sardonic grin.

Downstairs, Angel was in his living room doing Tai Chi and trying to relax. He was wound up and nothing seemed to calm him anymore. He glanced into his bedroom where Kate was still sprawled naked in his bed..not even hours of mindless, but meaningless sex had helped. Lately it seemed no matter how many times he orgasmed with Kate...it didn't help. He was still tense. He may come, but he didn't find relief. Angel realized that was something Kate could never give him. Only one woman could ease this ache inside him. But she was lost to him. And he'd been empty since.

Angel had felt the cold enter his soul as soon as she'd walked out of his office that day. Then Doyle had died and it had become even worse. It was during these dark moments he'd allowed Kate to seduce him. After he'd killed Penn, it had just happened. She'd called him a monster, they'd argued. She'd kissed him and he'd just needed someone. The next thing he knew they were in his bed and she'd been in it regularly since.

He didn't love her and even if his soul wasn't bound there wouldn't have been any chance of "perfect happiness" with her, but she was a distraction, an outlet for the raging emotions he'd had ever since he'd given back his chance at happiness with Buffy. Angel was just so numb. So cold, he found having a warm body next to him helped ease the chilling emptiness. Even if it was just sex, at least he felt something!

He stopped, his arms outstretched as he felt the presence of his childe. "Spike..." he growled softly, his whole body stiffening. He stalked into his room, ignored Kate's mumbled request that he come back to bed and yanked a shirt out of the closet. Shrugging it on, he headed up the stairs, buttoning it as he went, anger radiating off him in waves.

Spike was perusing Angel's collection of books when he was tackled to the ground by a very large and very angry Angel.

_'Dammit! I knew not to turn my back to him!' _the blond vampire chastised himself as he wrestled on the ground with his furious Sire.

"You know I always knew you were stupid Spikey, but walking right into my office?! Now that's not just stupid..it's fucking suicidal!" Angel snarled as he punched Spike in the side over and over.

Angel grinned evilly as he pulled Spike to his feet and backhanded him across the mouth. He felt better already. Gripping the collar of Spike's duster he slammed him against the wall so hard the plaster cracked. "So what brings you to L.A. Spike? You know I smashed the ring, so what the fuck do you want?"

Spike gripped Angel's hands, trying to dislodge them. "Bloody hell Angel! It wasn't to get a soddin' beating from you! It concerns the Slayer..." Spike sputtered. He almost laughed at Angel's change in expression. _Got the Poof's attention now._

"What about Buffy?" Angel snarled softly, shaking Spike like a rag doll.

"Stop shakin' me bleedin skull loose Angelus, an' maybe I'll be able to tell ya!"

Angel lowered Spike to the ground. "Talk," he demanded, taking a step back and crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Spike fixed his rumpled collar and took out a cigarette. He paused, watching Angel's face intently as he lit it. He took a hit and blew out a cloud of smoke...stretching out the moment, enjoying Angel's tension. Just when Angel uncrossed his arms, Spike knew it was talk now or get ready for round 2.

Angel took a threatening step forward. "Tell me what you know about Buffy or I'm going to pull your intestines through your nose and make you wear them as a necklace, got it?"

Spike smirked, actually he was surprised Angelus had waited that long. "Well I just thought you'd want to know there's a bounty on the Slayer..." Spike watched the git absorb that news. He saw the huge shoulders tense up and heard the low growl that came from deep in the other vampires belly. But it was his next news that he really wanted to see him get..Watching Angel's face with piercing blue eyes Spike said, "Well actually Peaches...it's not exactly the Slayer they're after..it's her baby."

Angel's eyes widened and he almost reached out to grab the desk as that news his him. To say he was stunned was putting it mildly, he felt like someone had reached inside his chest and was squeezing his heart in a vice grip. But he quickly hid his emotions, knowing Spike was looking for his reaction.

Spike watched as his words punched a hole in Angel's normally unflappable disposition. But it was there and gone so fast had he not been looking for it he might have missed it. But he HAD been looking for it and Angel didn't disappoint. Those huge dark eyes that so many women crooned over had flared with such wonderful pain for a moment there that Spike felt warm and fuzzy all over.

Angel took a deep calming breath. He may not need to breathe, but sometimes it helped to control his emotions like right now...but then again...Spike was here. He could beat him to a pulp and feel absolutely no remorse! With a smirk worthy of Angelus, he was on his childe before Spike even knew he was going to attack.

"So you what Spikey? Decided to make the drive here just to make sure I got the news from you, hmmm?" he asked, holding Spike up off the floor by his throat.

Realizing he might have underestimated Angel's reaction, Spike quickly came up with a plan to get out of what might turn into a very pain filled night for him. Angel may not actually be Angelus, but he still had that sick bastards memories...No one had perfected the art of torture like Angelus and Spike had no desire for a refresher course!

"Listen Angelus...I only came here because the chit is being reckless...patrolling alone and all that. I've been following her, watching her back...but I figured you'd wanna know, so being the good mate that i am..I came to tell ya!" he brazenly lied through his teeth.

Angel gave a small smile. He knew Spike was lying, but he didn't care. If Buffy was in danger...he was going to Sunnydale. "Good then you won't mind me catching a ride back with you to Sunnydale then will you? I mean you being my "good mate" and all..." Angel said with a smirk as he dropped his arrogant childe back to the ground.

"What? Spike exclaimed, giving up the pretense of friendship. "Why do you need a ride with me? What, is something wrong with the Angel-mobile?" the younger vampire asked with a cheeky grin.

Angel growled softly."Don't call her that and no, nothings wrong with the Plymouth. Truth is I wanna keep an eye on you," Angel told the smaller vampire, his eyes still hostile. "Or..." he said with a shrug, "We could always leave your car here if you want?"

When Spike opened his mouth to argue, Angel shook his head stopping his childe's reply. "Don't bother... either way...we both know you made this trip to get my attention ...well, now you got it. I'm not letting you out of my sight until I see Buffy, so deal."

Angel turned to leave, but spun and pinned Spike with his dark angry gaze. "Oh and don't even think of sneaking out of here...I promise you I'll hunt you down and make you very, very sorry. Are we clear?" he asked, his expression way too much like Angelus for Spike's liking.

Seeing he had no choice, Spike threw himself into Cordelia's chair, his face a picture of surly discontent. "As bleedin crystal," he spat out, wondering how this whole thing had gone so bloody wrong!

Angel nodded briskly. "Good..." he said and quickly headed down to his apartment to pack and somehow get rid of Kate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later on the road to Sunnydale:

Spike surreptitiously glanced over at Angel as they drove along the dark highway. "So you wanna tell me who the blond chit was back there? Ya know...the one you practically threw out of your place."

Angel crossed his arms over his chest. "Not really," he grumbled.

Spike looked away from the road momentarily. "Oh come on Angelus, the bint soddin' reeked of you so I know you an' her weren't downstairs having tea mate. Bloody well rude of you to drag her from your bed and toss her out on her arse if you ask me."

"Well I wasn't asking you Spike. So just drop it!" Angel growled, closing his eyes.

Of course that was like waving a red flag to a bull. In a teasing voice Spike said, "Well if that's how you treat your women nowadays Angelus, it's no wonder the Slayer is movin' on..."

Angel reached over and grabbed the wheel and turned them wildly towards the side of the road.

"Bloody hell! What are you doin' ya crazy git!" Spike cried, applying the brakes to keep them from careening off the road all together.

Angel's eyes were flashing dangerously as he leaned over into Spike's face. "First off...it's Angel. Stop calling me Angelus. Second, I don't want to talk about Buffy with you. Not at all or under any circumstances, got it?"

Spike pushed Angel back. "Your a soddin ponce, ya know that? Angel...Angelus? Whatever, it's just a name mate." Giving Angel a dubious glance Spike told him, "And as far as I can tell Peaches...you're bloody well actin' as much Angelus as Angel right now anyways, so don't blame me for getting' ya confused."

Angel chuckled. "Spike if I WAS Angelus and you called me Peaches..." He let the sentence hang there and Spike nodded in agreement.

"Right then...point made. But still..."

"But still nothing Spike. Just drive okay. I don't want to talk about Kate or Buffy with you, so just leave it alone," Angel grumbled, settling back in his seat.

"Kate, huh?" Spike said the name, pleased at himself for getting that bit of info. "I wonder what the Slayer would think of Kate?" he mused, making Angel turn and glare at him. "I mean considerin' ya left her because you couldn't shag her brains out. Seems to me, you've either fixed that or maybe I really am sittin' here with Angelus, huh?"

Angel rolled his eyes and looked skyward as if asking God for the patience to deal with his irrepressible childe. "Not that it's any of your business Spike," he told the younger vampire angrily. "But my soul is bound. The Powers decided over two months ago that I had sacrificed enough to have it gifted to me, so leave it okay?"

"Right, cause three years of white hat work really makes up for a hundred and fifty years of horrible death and murder!" Spike grumbled.

Angel's face took on a definite broody look. "I know. I don't deserve it, just like I don't deserve Buffy either, so will you drive so we can get there, get this over with and I can go back to L.A. and keep trying to forget," Angel huffed, crossing his arms over his broad chest.

Spike pulled out back onto the highway. "Oh give over Angel!" he chided. "Just how many bleedin' years are you gonna keep whining that same tune? I was a big bad vampire...wah wah wah! Get over it. Yeah, you did a lot of damage..You bloody well know, I know that, but you got a bleedin' soul now. Accept who you were and...hell... still are and move on mate. It's the only way you'll ever know peace."

Angel looked over at Spike. This was probably the longest conversation they'd had in over a hundred years and surprisingly Angel didn't feel the need to strangle him right now.

"What do you mean still are Spike? I'm NOT Angelus...You saw that two years ago," Angel reminded him.

Spike rolled his eyes."Angel, listen mate, you're a helluva lot more like the Sire I remember from my fledge days than the demon that came back two years ago!" Spike's hands gripped the wheel tighter as he turned to look at Angel. "MY Sire may have been a vicious bastard, but you loved your family Angelus..maybe not in the happy, flowers kind of way, but we KNEW you loved us just the same," he said without his usual bravado.

Angel felt chills race up his spine. "Spike..." he warned softly, but Spike wasn't through.

Giving Angel a nod Spike told him, "Don't Spike me Angelus, the demon that took over your body in Sunnydale wasn't the Angelus I remember. He was nutty as a jaybird and so much in denial at what he felt for the Slayer that he would rather suck the world into bloody hell rather than just give in and shag the duck already!"

Spike chuckled and gave Angel a smirk. "You were never crazy Angelus, just deliciously evil mate!"

Angel's mouth opened then closed. He stared at Spike for several seconds in stunned silence then he chuckled. "Deliciously evil?!" he asked, still chuckling. "That's putting it mildly wouldn't you say?"

Spike nodded again. "Yeah.. I guess maybe to the world...If you read the Watcher's Diaries, you were a monster, but to us...to me, Penn and Dru... you were our Sire. Our God. Hell, you were my fucking Yoda Angelus. I loved you!"

Angel's eyes widened. He didn't know what to say to that. Spike hadn't said that to him...ever!

Embarrassed Spike looked away before Angel could form a reply to that statement. "Anyway, my point is, you should just accept that you did those things without your soul and stop brooding about them."

Angel suddenly got very quiet. "I killed Penn.." he whispered.

Spike whipped his head around to stare at him. "You?!" he gasped, truly shocked at that bit of news. "Sod it all Angelus, it was you?!" he growled, anger rolling off him.

Angel accepted his rage. He nodded, not looking at Spike. "He came to L.A. and was killing people...I...I had to stop him," he said defensively as he justified his actions to his childe.

Spike snorted and shot Angel a look of angry disbelief. "He was only doing what YOU bloody well taught him, Sire!" Spike spat.

"Well at least the warm fuzzies are all gone..." Angel snapped. "Look, I did what I had to do Spike."

Spike shook his head. "No! You did what your own twisted guilt drove you to do Angelus. He reminded you of your past and for that you wanted him gone!" Spike gave him a knowing look as he said, "You think I don't know the REAL reason you hate me so much Angel?" He chuckled, but his face held no humor. "You hate me because I bring back a time when you lived for the second. A time when your un-life was about family, blood and pleasure. You and Darla were Mother and Father. Me, Penn and Dru were your childer and willing pupils. It kills you now and you don't wanna face it. THAT'S why you killed Penn mate." he told Angel grimly."It had nothing to do with the fact that he was killing people. You could've stopped that just by assuming the role of his Sire again. You didn't. Instead you bloody murdered a childe you created."

Angel had almost forgotten how emotional this childe of his was. Out of any of his childer Spike showed his emotions the most. Angel felt his pain. It was swamping him and Angel fought to not let Spike's feelings rule his own. "Spike, I had no choice...Penn had to be stopped," he told him sadly.

Spike shook his head, blinking rapidly at the tears that had appeared suddenly as he snapped, "YES! You did. You had a soddin choice and we both know it. Bloody hell, just shove off Angel... that fairy tale your spinning to yourself is nothing but a bag of rubbish an' we both know it!"

"You don't know what you're talking about Spike..." Angel muttered, but his tense body and clenched teeth told Spike he'd hit a nerve.

"Yeah, whatever Angelus. Lie to yourself if you want. Hell, lie to the Slayer and your pet humans too, but you can't lie to me. I KNOW..." Spike said sadly giving his Sire a knowing look. "I know YOU..." Spike said quietly and without sarcasm.

Angel didn't reply, but his brow lowered into a look of pure introspective broodiness that Spike recognized well. The ponce wouldn't say another word now. The crossed arms and lowered brow told Spike he was off and running in full brood mode. Shaking his head at the complex character his Sire was, Spike put in a Sex Pistols CD. What he needed was some mindless punk! When the music started to blare from the speakers, Spike gripped the steering wheel and started to bounce to the beat.

Angel immediately turned it back down and turned back to the window, ignoring Spike.

Spike shot the back of Angel's head a dirty look. "Hey if you're gonna pout like a soddin' nancy-boy with his knickers in a twist, because you know you did the wrong thing..that doesn't mean I have to. You don't wanna talk anymore...fine. I'll jus' listen to me music." Spike told him with a shrug. "Music makes the drive go quicker anyways," he said, turning it back up and beginning to bang his head while singing, **"I am the Antichrist and I am an anarchist...Don't know what I want, but I know how ta get it...I wanna destroy..."**

Angel reached over and turned the radio off much to Spike's vocal displeasure. Rolling his eyes, the older vampire said, "First, I'm NOT pouting and second that's NOT music. It's noise. Just because I don't want to talk doesn't mean I want my ears assaulted with that." He gave Spike a look that dared him to turn it up again and sat back to stare out the window, trying to decide what he was going to say to Buffy when he saw her...

Spike threw his Sire an irate look, but left the radio alone. "Yeah whatever. Bloody ponce made me sit through hundreds of bleedin operas but he can't even listen to an hour of my music!" Spike grumbled to himself, shooting Angel another glare.

Angel allowed himself a small grin. "The opera IS music Spike...THAT is just noise. Which is what this conversation is turning into..." he said, dismissing his childe again to stare out the window.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sunnydale:

Buffy finished explaining her situation to Xander. He'd been shocked, but surprisingly supportive. Humorous as usual, but not in a bad way.

"Okay after that...I need ice cream? Anyone for ice cream?" Buffy asked.

Xander gave her a teasing smile. "What? Is ice cream like a MUST for pregnant women. Kind of like Florida for the after 70 age group?"

Buffy laughed. "Nope, but now that you mention it..I think I actually have a duty to eat the stuff! Yay me!" she said laughing as she went into the kitchen.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Giles opened the door and Spike strode in.

"Oh look it's Dead-Boy JR. the de-fanged wonder!" Xander quipped. "So how's that workin' out for ya, oh Impotent One? Kinda hard to be the big-bad when your about as dangerous as a puppy with bad teeth, huh?" the boy snickered.

Angel was behind Spike, quietly saying hello to Giles, but he heard the irritating boy's comments and narrowed his eyes in anger on behalf of his childe. _And he'd thought Xander had been a little prick to him! How the hell did Spike put up with that?!_ Angel wondered

Spike gave Xander a smirk as he gave as good as he got. "What's this another attempt to be all you can be Cheeto-boy? Cause you bloody well need to come up with some new material, it's not even worth the effort anymore. We both know you're brassed because even if I COULD bite you...I bloody well wouldn't..." he gave the boy a cheeky grin. "Even if you DO fancy yourself a nummy treat!"

With one ear on Spike and Xander and the other listening to Giles...Angel smothered his smirk as he listened to Spike's reply. _So that's how? Why the hell didn't I ever try that?_

Standing just inside the door, Angel was explaining quickly to Giles as to why he was here."I just want to protect her Giles," he said softly, his eyes searching for her discreetly.

"Does she know you're coming?" the Watcher asked, hesitantly.

"No," Angel answered honestly.

"Well at least this time you DO plan on seeing her, I hope?"

Angel nodded. "I just need to make sure she's..." Angel stopped as suddenly she was there.

Buffy came out of the kitchen spooning a bite full of chocolate chip cookie dough fudge mint chip ice cream into her mouth. She noticed Spike and Xander were bickering as usual... _Typical!_ Just then the tall, broad shouldered figure talking to Giles captured and held her attention.

"Angel..." she breathed softly, taking in every single gorgeous inch of him, before shooting Spike a venomous glare for his obvious betrayal. Her stomach tightened painfully and she set her ice cream down. It had lost it's appeal suddenly.

"Buffy..." Angel said softly as his eyes drank in her ethereal beauty like a man starved.

Xander shot Spike a look. "Great! What? Since you can't cause complete chaos anymore, you had to bring the one person in her life that can?"

Spike watched the two ex-lovers. To say there was sparks was putting it mildly. "Oh give over you git! Ya know a High School crush is only supposed to be that mate... A crush." Spike told the younger man with a smirk. "This jealousy you have for him because he got the girl you wanted isn't healthy, ya know? Kinda sad really, if ya ask me?"

Xander sputtered a denial, but Spike just shrugged, "Yeah, whatever..."

Buffy and Angel stared at each other. Angel was content to just drink in her beauty. Buffy felt like she couldn't breathe. Neither had noticed how easily they had fallen right into the old habit of just saying each other's names. It had just come naturally. Angel crossed the room ignoring everyone but her.

"Hey.." he said softly, his eyes moving over her face taking in every beloved feature.

"Hey yourself.." Buffy returned, confused and nervous about WHY he was here and how much Spike had told him. "So, um..Angel...uh what..."

"Am I doing here?" he finished for her.

Buffy gave him an embarrassed grin. "Yeah. I mean, I thought we were gonna.."

"Forget?" he provided again, making Buffy scowl at him.

"Yeah," she stated a bit more forcefully than she planned. "Forget. I thought we were gonna forget Angel. So seriously, what are you doing here?"

"I needed to see you. I heard there..."

Buffy did her own providing here. "Was a bounty on me and came to my rescue?"

Angel frowned, "Well yeah, but the story was longer the first time..."

Buffy looked away from him. It just hurt too much to gaze at his beautiful face. Buffy noticed their audience. She ignored Xander's openly hostile look, and gave Spike a look that made the blond demon suddenly take a special interest in his Doc Martins.

"Angel, can I talk to you in private.." she said and without waiting for his answer, headed back into Giles' kitchen, her ice cream forgotten sitting on the table.

"Someone's in trouble..." Spike teased, his sarcasm shifting from Xander to Angel in the blink of an eye.

Angel growled softly. "Spike...be quiet," he warned, before he turned and followed Buffy into the kitchen.

As soon as he entered the room Buffy spun on him."What do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

Angel shrugged, but his eyes darkened in anger at the tone of her voice. "Well I thought I was helping you out," he told her with a scowl.

"Well I don't need your help!" she snapped at him.

"From here it looks like you need something...Maybe a Midol!" Angel shot back.

Buffy eyes blazed. "Oh you've learned some nifty comebacks since you left the Dale! Well, it's nice to see Cordy's been such a positive influence on you!"

Angel clenched his big hands tightly, trying to control his emotions. It hurt that she didn't want his help. "Look Buffy, I'm..." he stopped and his voice lowered, softened. "I'm just worried about you...please let me help you here," he said taking a step towards her.

Buffy backed away from him and began to pace. "This is crazy! You can't just run up here every time you think I'm in danger!" She clenched her tiny fists, "I'm a big girl now Angel. I can handle my own problems without needing you to come running to my rescue every time there's a...oh!"he gasped as he grabbed her arms and yanked her to him.

"What are you...?" she asked leaning away from him.

"Shutting you up Buffy," he snapped and kissed her.

Angel shuddered with pure lust as he slanted his mouth over hers and drank deep from the sweet well that was Buffy's mouth. He ignored the part of his brain that was telling him to stop. He couldn't. "God I still want you..." he murmured against her lips. "So soft..." he whispered, before swooping down to taste her again.

Buffy moaned at those words. "Angel..." she whispered in confusion as his lips sipped at her own. Buffy's head spun. He tasted so good. When he traced her lips with his tongue seeking entrance, Buffy sighed and opened her mouth to him. "Oh God!" she murmured, totally lost.

Angel growled as he felt her surrender. He wanted to dominate her mouth, but he held back, luring her in with sweet, deep wet kisses that had them both panting for more. He wrapped his arms around her tighter as he backed her up against the fridge. Buffy leaped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his narrow hips. Angel groaned and plundered her mouth wildly.

The sudden ringing of the telephone snapped them back to reality. He almost dropped her in shock and Buffy gasped in horror at how close they'd just came to giving in to their desire. Feet back on the ground they stepped away from each other...

"Oh God!" Buffy whispered, touching her lips. Her mossy green eyes filled with tears as she backed away from him.

Angel took deep calming breaths. He tried to will his body to calm down, but it was useless. He was so hard he couldn't see straight. It was the sight of her tears that pulled him from his own misery.

"Buffy..." he entreated reaching out to her.

"NO!" she sputtered, jumping back. "Don't!" she exclaimed, moving further away from him. Her lower lip trembled as she stared at him in dawning agony. Tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear Buffy stared at him with a bemused pout on her pretty face. "I..Oh God, why did you come here Angel?" she asked him, her voice husky with passion.

"I..." he shook his head and tried to take her in his arms again, this time for comfort only, but Buffy shook her head and held her arm out to ward him off.

Angel let his arm fall back to his side. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

Buffy nodded as she swiped at the tears that were falling. "Yeah..." she murmured brokenly. "You're always sorry Angel, but you still rip my heart out every time I see you," she whimpered.

"Fuck!" Angel cursed softly. His voice was rough with emotion as he said, "Buffy...listen to me...I..."

She shook her head. "No, I don't want to listen Angel. I just want you to go.." she said softly, looking away from his hauntingly beautiful face.

Angel shook his head. "I can't...I can't go until I know you're safe," he told her, his own heart aching.

Buffy whirled around to face him. Her eyes were angry again. "Fine. I can't make you leave, but if you stay make sure you stay out of my way," she said vehemently, before turning and running out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Later, as he and Spike pulled up outside Willy's Angel was still going over what had happened in the kitchen. He knew he'd fucked up royally by kissing her like that. Now she thought he was here just to hurt her instead of help her.

Spike shot him a look as they got out of the car. "So are you gonna tell me what the bloody hell happened between you an' the Slayer...or can I hazard a guess an' say you did something God awfully stupid like kissing the chit!"

Angel ignored him as he headed for the entrance of the bar. He was lost in a sea of pain and he didn't want to hear Spike rub it in.

"You did!" Spike crowed, as he caught up with Angel. He grabbed his arm, stopping the larger vampire momentarily. "Bloody hell Angelus! What did you think? That you would just roll into town and take up right where you left off?"

Angel yanked his arm away, but didn't go inside. Instead he snarled loudly and turned away from Spike's knowing eyes.

"Soddin' git! I didn't think even you were that bloody arrogant!" Spike said with brutal honesty.

Angel clenched his jaw so tight he thought his teeth might shatter. "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. Spike!" he told his childe in a deadly soft voice. The LAST thing he wanted was his and Buffy's private life spoken about once they were inside Willy's.

Stepping away, Spike shook his head. "Hey, don't get brassed off at me mate! I'm not the git who fucked this up...that's all you Peaches," he told Angel sarcastically.

Angel ran a hand down his face. "Spike, I don't wanna talk about this with you...It's between me and Buffy.." he said softly, the fight leaving him as remorse overwhelmed him. "I don't need this right now..." he said tiredly and headed for the bar again.

Spike shook his head and grabbed Angel's arm again. "Bollocks that! This is exactly what you need mate. The bloody truth," he said heatedly. "You've been making so many bleedin excuses for the things you do it boggles the mind it does, but it's all rubbish Angelus." Spike said, warming to his argument. "You're the one who left the duck high and dry. You're the one doin' the slap an' tickle with a bit of fluff on the side back in L.A. Yeah, you make a good show of forgettin' but you can't. Can you? You still want the girl Angelus and it's tearing you up inside..her too!" Spike reminded him brutally.

Angel gave a long shuddering sigh. "I know..." he said hoarsely. "You fucking think I don't know all that Spike? I do. But it's not just an excuse. I left Buffy because I honestly wanted something better for her than I can give her, don't you see that?"

Spike snorted. "Yeah and I'm sure she appreciates your concern Peaches. Especially when she's cryin' into her pillow at night hopin' you'll come back to her!"

Angel put his head down and took a deep ragged breath. "You think I don't feel that pain too?" he asked, lifting his head and pinning Spike with his dark, turbulent gaze. "Why do you think I even started anything with Kate, Spike?" Before his blond childe could reply Angel snapped, "I started fucking her because I'm dead inside and I needed to feel something besides the cold numbness of losing Buffy."

Angel clenched his fists, "I kept fucking her because if I hadn't I would have been up here pounding down Buffy's door the moment my soul was bound. I want her that badly. I fucking ache for her Spike. So don't tell me I don't feel the pain, because I do...more than you know," he griited out, his jaw tight.

Spike's mouth gaped at the very real emotion Angel was showing him. "Then why the bloody hell don't you do something about it and make it right between you two?" the blond vampire asked, truly perplexed at Angel's decision to live in that kind of pain.

Running a hand through his spiky hair, Angel said flatly. "Because she deserves more than I can give her Spike. I love her. I love her with everything inside me. But what can I offer her? A life in darkness...that's all I can give her. A freaky existence with a vampire as her lover. That's it."

Spike rolled his electric blue eyes at his Sire's stubborn stupidity. "Yeah, mate and being the Slayer, fighting demons and facing death every day is SO bloody normal! I mean she's a SLAYER Angelus. A girl chosen to fight the things that go bump in the night. She's got an expiration date and a need for the darkness. Have you ever thought that maybe YOU are normal to her?"

Angel's mouth opened and he wondered just when Spike had taken the time to analyze Buffy so thoroughly. _Could his childe be right?_ But then he remembered how happy she'd been on the day that never was. A normal girl with her normal boyfriend. Her words not his!

With a heavy heart Angel shook his head. "No, I'm not Spike...believe me...I'm NOT normal to her. I'm just another shadow in her dark world. Buffy deserves the light. She needs a lover who can take her into the sun where she belongs..." Angel turned away as his eyes watered. "Look, I don't wanna talk about this anymore...leave it alone Spike," he gritted out harshly. "Lets see what we can find out from Willy cause I really need to find whoever wants to hurt Buffy. Kill them and get the fuck out of her town, okay?" Angel said wearily, walking into the bar.

Spike for once was speechless. Angel's gut wrenching sorrow was so palpable it was actually painful to him too. _'Just what had made Angelus SO sure the Slayer didn't want him?'_ Spike thought, making a mental note to ask Buffy herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy walked through Sunnydale Cemetery. She was distracted as she remembered Angel's lips on hers. The memory of him between her thighs made her moan softly. She touched her lips again. _Why did they still feel like they were tingling? _Buffy shook off her longing for Angel. A part of her was so pissed at him for reminding her how GOOD it was between them. How magical. She'd almost...almost forgotten that feeling of wanting to die when he touched her..kissed her. Now, it was back and with a vengeance!

When a fledge suddenly flew at her from a newly dug grave, Buffy was glad. She needed to kill something right now! Jumping back and assuming a fighting stance, Buffy cocked her head and quipped, "Oh, you so picked the wrong night to rise buddy!"

"Slayer!" the vampire hissed and rushed her.

"When are you guys gonna get some new lines?" Buffy spouted off as she spun and landed a forceful kick to the creatures backside. "You know... Slayer...and you're gonna die, are so last year!"

The fledge fell forward, stumbling and falling to his hands and knees.

Buffy waited. "Oh come on..I don't have all night, ya know places to go, vamps to kill... so can we do this already?" she grumbled, needing a fight.

The fledge growled and turned, rushing her again he swung wildly at her with a right hand.

Buffy dodged the punch easily and came back with several punches of her own. She beat back the newly risen vampire, punching him again and again. Finally she spun and gave him a round house kick that took him off his feet and landed him flat on his back.

Buffy jumped and straddled him, she raised her stake, but before her eyes the demon's face shifted and changed to the beautiful face of her ex-lover. Buffy gasped. "Angel...?"

But it wasn't him, she KNEW that, but still it caused her to hesitate just enough so that the fledge flipped her off him. The Slayer rebounded instantly and jumped back to her feet, landing with her back to the vampire. The vamp snarled and rushed her, trying to get her from behind. In the last second, she reversed her position so fast, the vamp never saw the stake before it entered his heart. Buffy stood still as vamp dust settled around her, she felt better, but it wasn't enough. She felt anxious. Her Angel senses were tingling and Buffy went out into the night seeking her duty..but right now it felt more like an escape.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Willy's had been a success. The Gorlack demon who'd placed the bounty on the Slayer was there and after a very fierce convincing "conversation" from Angel and Spike he'd decided to rescind his offer. Especially when faced with the very real threat of being torn limb from limb by the infamous vampire, Angelus.

Gasping for breath after Angel had stomped on his lower intestines, the demon groaned. "I promise I'll take it back!! Please...You understand if I knew she belonged to you Angelus, I never would have made the offer...I offer you my apologies...please stop. I have no wish to see if your reputation is duly earned..."

Spike chucked, kicking the Gorlack demon named Phebo in the side. "Oh it is mate...trust me."

Phebo, bit back his angry retort as he stared at the blond vampire. He recognized William the Bloody when he saw him and his fear intensified. "Please..I have NO quarrel with either of you. I'll withdraw my bounty, effective immediately.."

Spike scoffed and shot Angel a smirk. "Bloody hell Angelus, he isn't any fun at all. He just..." Spike shrugged, "whines too much!"

Angel chuckled huskily as he crouched down to grab a couple of Phebo's long blue quills that grew from his head. "Okay, this is gonna hurt, but I want you to listen to me asshole..." Angel told the quivering demon as he gripped his quill hair in a mighty fist.

"W-what?" the Phebo asked softly, his red eyes pleading for mercy.

Angel shook his head. He had none. Standing suddenly, Angel gave a huge tug, as he did so he brought the smaller demon up off the ground. Holding him up in the air by nothing more than the thick spiky bits of flesh that grew out of his skull. Angel gave him a chilling glare. "If anything happens to her because of your asinine bounty, I'll fucking pull every single one of these things from your head. One by one..." Angel snarled shaking the demon violently. His movement yanked several fleshy quills right out of the demon's blue head, causing Phebo to grab his head and scream in agony as he fell back to the ground.

Angel dropped the blue spiky bits of flesh. "Well that was disappointing." he said grimacing at the pink, gel like blood that covered his hand. He sighed and leaned down to wipe his hand on the demon's jacket. "I didn't want to rip them out...yet, but... he does scream beautifully, don't you think Will?" Angel mused, standing again. "Think of how wonderfully he'll beg while I'm peeling the flesh off his body if he ever goes after the Slayer again." Angel gave a wicked smile at Spike and raised a brow as he asked, "How long has it been since we tortured someone together Will?"

Hearing Angel call him that, not once...but twice stunned Spike for a second, but he recovered quickly and with a feeling a warmth towards his Sire that he hadn't felt in a hundred or so odd years Spike replied, "Too long, Sire...but I'm sure we'd get right back into the swing of things in no time!"

Angel had also been shocked he'd called Spike Will. He hadn't used that name in over a hundred years, but somehow it had felt right. Angel noticed Spike's reaction and winked at his childe. "I'm sure we would Will, my boy. I'm sure we would. But maybe we should give him the chance to right his wrong, eh?"

Squatting down Spike lifted the demon's spiky quilled head off the ground. He shook his head at the huge bloody spots where quills were missing. Spike knew this bloke would never forget his first meeting with Angelus! "Alright," he told the still whimpering demon, "here's the offer...You're going to go back in there and tell everyone that you've changed your bleedin mind about wantin' the Slayer or her babe. And IF it all goes well...then me AND him won't make the next few hours of your life making you wish you'd never been born. Okay?"

Angel crossed his arms over his chest, not sure if he should be happy that he felt such pride in Spike right now. What was happening to him? Deciding he was feeling so murderous because it was Buffy that was in danger, he let it go.

Spike looked over his shoulder, "Anything you want to add mate?"

Angel shook his head. "No, I think he gets it Spike..." the dark haired vampire quipped with a dangerous smirk.

Spike almost felt disappointed to hear Angel call him Spike, but he shook his head at his own melancholy emotions and drug the demon up to his feet. "Right then..." he said, pushing him back into Willy's. "Let's get this show on the road hmmm?"

After he'd publicly quashed his bounty the demon turned to Angel. "I'm not meaning any disrespect...Please believe this, but I AM curious...doesn't that bother you that she's having a human male's child? I mean aren't you curious who's child it is? She is obviously your woman, don't you care that she's been with another?"

Angel shook off the jealousy he DID indeed feel. The thought of Buffy having another man's baby...Well it made him want to tear the bastards dick off and shove it down his throat! Thus ensuring the appendage in question would NEVER be near her again!!

"That's not your concern.." Angel said instead. "Your concern is to make sure NOTHING...and I mean NOTHING happens to the Slayer or her babe. I mean it...if she even gets a bloody nose because of someone you sent after her...I'll personally gut you, fry up your intestines and then feed them to you...Are we clear?" Angel growled, his dark eyes holding the red eyed gaze of the demon.

Gulping in horror the blue skinned creature nodded enthusiastically, sending what was left of his short quills flying. "Absolutely. I will make it my mission to make sure she doesn't even stub a toe!" he gushed, terrified beyond thought by this dark eyed, handsome demon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No Spike you're going to take me back to L.A. tonight!" Angel demanded quietly.

"I'm bloody tired Angel. The sun'll be up in about an hour. And I don't soddin' feel like being a crispy critter today, so you're just gonna have to wait 'till tonight to go home," Spike griped, cranky and showing it.

Angel growled, but realized the (surprising) logic in Spike's statement. "Fine," he grumbled, "But as soon as the sun goes down...you're taking me back." Without waiting for a reply, Angel got into the passenger seat of the old De Soto.

Spike grinned, wondering how he was going to get the Slayer to find out Angel planned on sneaking back out of town. Spike wasn't sure when he'd went from wanting to torment his Sire to wanting to help the stubborn git, but it had happened and now he was committed to making the bloody wanker see what he bloody well needed..his Slayer.

Hopping into the driver's seat, Spike gave Angel a way too cheerful smile. "So where to?" Spike chuckled suddenly. "Look at us...You an' me...just like old times, eh Angelus? 'Cept now we're havin' a bloody slumber party instead of all that torturin' and bloodshed!"

Angel rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help but smile at his childe's lust for life. "You're an idiot, do you know that?" he said, but his voice was teasing, almost affectionate.

Spike flashed an irrepressible grin, enjoying this new found closeness with his Sire. "We could go to my place...My crypt isn't exactly the Ritz but it's..."

Angel interrupted him. "Crawford St. Let's go to the Mansion. It's bigger...I'm not planning on snuggling with you tonight Spike!" Angel said with a smirk.

Spike gaped at Angel. He was bloody teasing him! He laughed, "Who said I was gonna let ya? But still...there was that one time..." he shot back, then laughed outright at Angel's horrified expression.

Angel sputtered in shock. "Don't...we said... I was soulless and that was about control dammit!"

Spike snickered. "You loved it ya poof!"

Angel nearly burst he was so uptight. "Spike...bring that up again and I swear..."

Spike started the car. "I'm just teasing you, ya ponce! Give over, I promise I'll never tell the Slayer..." he said with a smirk

Angel just lowered his brows and scowled fiercely. "Just drive us to the mansion Spike," he gritted out, crossing his arms and scooting farther away from his childe.

Spike hid his smile as he looked at Angel. "Um...not to be a pisser or anything, but that place has got to be run down by now...Are you sure you really wanna go there?"

Aggravated and embarrassed, Angel turned away and grumbled roughly. "It'll be fine. I've...uh...I still keep everything on and... I have a cleaning crew that comes every two weeks to keep the place up."

Spike gave him a knowing grin. "Really? And just WHY do ya do that, huh? I mean didn't you leave this town for good?"

Angel shrugged, not wanting to admit he still had hopes to be with Buffy again someday. "Not your concern Spike," Angel snapped.

"Sure, whatever you say Peaches, but we both know WHY you've kept your house here. She's about 5'3" and has the cutest little..."

"Spike can't you just shut up and get us to the mansion BEFORE the sun comes up. Really not much for tanning," Angel snarled to his pain in the ass childe.

Spike rolled his eyes. "Whatever...bloody hell your a surly git. Maybe you oughta just shag the duck, see if that helps. It certainly couldn't hurt your disposition, that's for soddin' sure" the blond vampire grumbled.

Angel closed his eyes, trying to ignore Spike and his own need to stay and do just that... or at least see her again. _Maybe just once more, _he thought. _Just a tiny peek. Maybe I'll go by her house and just...lurk until I see her._ 'Loser,' his inner voice said. 'Just go talk to her, you know you want to.' Angel tuned out his inner voice. Yes, he desperately wanted to see Buffy again, but no, he wouldn't go and do it though. He scowled as he sank into full brood mode, wishing it was time to leave already so he could remove himself from temptation!

Spike watched him go deeper and deeper into one of his black moods and decided not to push him anymore, but that little confession said a lot. So, Angel hadn't left Sunnydale behind after all. _Interesting,_ Spike thought with a wicked smirk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning Buffy relayed what had happened last night. "It was like major weird Giles. One minute it was just some vamp, the next it was Angel."

Giles nodded, not really surprised Buffy was having a strong reaction to Angel's sudden appearance. "Well yes, I would say it's your own feelings for him Buffy that are manifesting themselves in strange ways because he's here."

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Crying in my pillow because he's here would be the norm, Giles. Hallucinating his face mid-Slayage...? That's beyond the normal Angel angst and drama!"

"I agree Buffy, but I still think it's your own feelings that are causing your reactions..."

Buffy opened her mouth to argue further when the phone rang. Giles answered it. "Cordelia..how are..." he stopped and held the phone away from his ear.

Buffy could hear Cordy from her seat on the couch asking (quite loudly) if they'd seen Angel. Giles sighed, "Yes, Cordelia, he's here." He listened. "Well no, I'm not sure where he is now. He left with Spike last..." He held the phone away again as the brunette's voice screeched at him.

Buffy scowled as she heard Cordy screaming at Giles for letting Angel go anywhere with Spike. Giles rolled his eyes. "And what you have had me do to stop him? He arrived here in Sunnydale WITH Spike, Cordelia," Giles explained.

He nodded, "Fine, I'll tell him when I see him," he said before hanging up. Sighing, Giles rubbed the bridge of his nose. "She and Wesley want Angel to call them and can you bloody well tell me HOW Angel could possibly work with that girl?"

"Totally ditto that!" Buffy griped with a scowl, though her statement was tinged with jealousy because Cordelia saw Angel every day. She worked with him and had developed a relationship with him, while Buffy had been relegated to one or two visits and only when a crisis demanded it.

The phone rang again and both Giles and Buffy looked at it with malice.

"You don't suppose it's her again, do you?" Giles asked with a frown.

Buffy rolled expressive green eyes. "It's Cordelia. Who can say...she has no tact or shame..."

Giles took a deep breath and answered. His expression went from harassed to only strained as he said, "What do you want Spike?"

Giles looked over at Buffy. "He wants to talk to you."

Buffy gave him a put upon look. "Great...just what I needed right now..Spike," she said grudgingly and took the phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Spike entered Willy's through the sewer. He'd left the Great Poof sleeping at the mansion. He'd made sure his Sire was out before he'd left, because he knew if Peaches had a clue what he was doing right now, the stubborn git would probably have him chained in the cellar/dungeon Spike knew was still in tact at the mansion. Just WHAT the bloody hell was he doing here? Playing matchmaker?! Not really his cup of tea, but..Bloody hell, he always was the wanker who believed in love!

Buffy met Spike at Willy's a little over an hour later. Sitting down her eyes drilled him. "Okay. I'm here, so talk."

Spike saw the suspicion in her eyes. Bloody hell..why was HE always love's bitch? He shot back his drink, ordered another and turned to Buffy. "It's about Angel..." he said.

Buffy glared at him. "So not having this conversation with you..." she snapped, getting up to leave.

Spike grabbed her arm. "Wait! Just bloody well hear me out, Slayer."

Buffy looked down at where he held her, debating on whether she should just snap his wrist and be don with this whole situation. "And why would I do that, huh? Why do you care about what happens with me and Angel? What are you getting out of this Spike?" she asked suspiciously.

Spike gave her a puzzled look and shrugged because he really hadn't a soddin' clue. "Honestly Slayer, not a bloody thing... 'cept maybe grief from both you and Peaches. So please..." he motioned to the seat she'd just vacated. "Just listen will you?"

Buffy took her seat again. "Fine, talk, but don't expect me to do anything...kay?"

Spike nodded. "Fair nuff!" he told her. "But I think you'll be interested to hear what I have to say.." He then went into everything he'd learned from Angel in the last day.

By the time Spike was through with the tale of how Angel had eliminated the threat to her, how he still loved her, and everything else the dark vampire had related to him in the last 24 hours, Buffy was leaning almost into his face, engrossed. "But WHY can't HE tell me all this Spike?" she asked the blond vampire honestly. "Why isn't he the one who called me? His soul is bound, yet I have to hear it from you? That doesn't scream missing you to me," she said.

Spike shrugged. "Because he's the most stubborn ponce I've ever met! He'd rather sacrifice what he wants..no, loves because he thinks it's the right thing to do." Spike gave her a smirk, "Kinda like someone else I know..."

Buffy flushed. "I'm not.." she stopped and gave a self depreciating grin. "Okay, so I'm stubborn too, but at least I'm here. Where's he?"

Spike gave her a smirk. "At the mansion.." he looked at the clock above the bar. "And if you leave now you'll be there before he wakes up..."

Buffy felt her heart speed up, but she tamped it down. Though Angel had threatened deadly violence to anyone who hurt her or her baby, THAT was actually normal Angel drama. "Spike maybe he doesn't want me to know his soul is safe. Have you thought about that? I mean Angel's been pretty damned clear he doesn't.." her breath caught and Buffy had to pause to stop herself from crying, "want to be with me, Spike. I mean I'm not feeling the love and honestly, I don't want to lay myself open to him again, only to have him tell me to go home!"

"Look Slayer, I know he's a lunkhead, but he's also the most miserable git I've ever had to ride with for almost two hours Slayer. He whines about how you deserve better than him and all that rubbish, but he does it with a bloody monster of a hard on that could cut glass!" Spike said with a frown, lighting a cigarette.

Buffy waved the smoke away from her face. "Hey, lady with a baby here..." Suddenly her face flamed. "Hard...? How would you know?"

Surprisingly, Spike put the cigarette out, chuckling at her look of prudish horror at his comment regarding a certain part of his Sire's anatomy. Giving her a wicked grin he asked innocently. "How would I know what?"

Buffy's face flushed an even more alarming shade of red. "How would you..? You know? Know what Angel's... You KNOW what I saying Spike!" she growled. "Don't make me hurt you to get you to admit it!"

Spike gave in with a shrug. "Um, didn't really need to grope the poncey bastard to see his package Slayer..."

Buffy choked. "Oh my God! How do you know what his...?" she sputtered to a stop.

Spike had a devilish urge to tell her just how intimate he'd been once with Angel's package, but didn't. _Angel would bloody well have him strung up and skinned alive! _Instead he rolled his eyes. "Bloody hell Slayer you're the one who shagged him...you KNOW what I'm talkin' about!"

Spike decided to get off the subject. It was defeating his purpose. "Ya know what? Never mind. Getting off the bloody point here. What I'm tryin' to tell you Buffy is that Angel wants you. He's just too much of a bloody throw himself to the wolves kind of ponce to allow himself to have what he wants so badly. It's gonna be up to you to convince him."

Buffy pondered that. Was she brave enough to go for it? "So did you tell him about...you know, my condition?"

Spike nodded. "Sorry...but yeah."

After a few moments of silence Buffy asked hesitantly,"So is Angel mad? You know that I'm pregnant?"

Spike had wondered when that question would come. "I wouldn't say Peaches was brassed off. Maybe jealous as bloody hell, but mad at you...? No." Spike turned to Buffy and his blue eyes were serious. "Pet, listen to me...Angel loves you. He may fight it because he thinks you deserve better than him. Do I think the git is daft as a brick? Yeah, but it doesn't take away the fact that the wanker loves you Slayer."

Buffy felt her heart swell. "But Spike, if I go to him...he won't admit it. He'll..."

Spike gave her a cheeky smile. "Did he or did he not kiss you yesterday?"

Buffy blushed to the roots of her hair. "He TOLD you about that?!" she asked, shocked and a bit pissed too.

Spike shook his head no. "Didn't have to, it was all over his face. If you haven't noticed luv, Angel has a bloody wonderfully expressive face. I asked and he ignored me. It was more telling than a yes!" Spike told her pleased with himself.

Buffy rolled her eyes and blew out a frustrated breath. "Snoop much? Okay, yeah. He kissed me, but that doesn't mean he's just going to bear his soul to me, you know?"

Spike choked on his whiskey. "I would bloody hell hope not! You might not survive such a tale pet!" he replied with a grin. Schooling his face back to a semblance of seriousness when Buffy glared hotly at him, Spike told her, "No, he won't...but I have faith in you luv. If I was a betting man and I had to make a bet on you getting information out of Angel or Angel denying you what you want. My money's on you Slayer."

Buffy gave him a sarcastic grin. "And how much money did you lose at Poker last week?"

Spike gave a sheepish grin, "That's besides the bloody point!"

Buffy sighed, "Spike, you have no idea how much I wanna believe what you're saying, but...this is Angel. He can rip me apart without raising a hand. I don't know if I want to open myself up to that again."

"Buffy, everything I told you is the truth. The poof wants you. He loves you. You want him. You love him. You two can shag to your hearts content. Not really seeing a downside here?"

Buffy shivered at the thought of being with Angel...sexually again. She stared at Spike for several seconds. "You're telling the truth...? I swear Spike, if this is some twisted little prank..."

Spike held two fingers over his heart. "Scout's honor..."

Buffy snorted, "Like you were ever a boy scout! Please!!"

Spike chuckled. "Guilty, but still..Trust me on this Buffy. If you corner him when he can't leave, you'll get the answers you need..."

Buffy made up her mind. She was going to take her destiny in her own hands one more time and reach for what she wanted most in this world. Angel. She gave Spike an impromptu hug. "I guess this is a glad I didn't dust you kind of moment, huh?"

Spike laughed. "Instead of sending me a card, why don't ya buy me my next drink!"

Buffy giggled and laid a twenty on the bar. "Have a few and DON'T come back to the mansion unless I call you," she said with a wicked little grin.

Spike watched Buffy with mixed emotions. A part of him called himself a fool for pushing her towards Angel when he wanted her for himself, but the romantic in him realized the true, deep eternal love between his Sire and the Slayer.

"Thank you," Buffy said again, her green eyes glowing like he hadn't seen since..well... since his Poofiness hisself had left Sunnydale.

Spike only nodded. His throat was closing as he realized his dream of being with her was over before it had ever began. He sighed as watched her leave the bar, her step lighter and bouncier than when she'd arrived. Spike scowled as a sorry for himself feeling hit him. He pulled out a wad of bills including Buffy's twenty and pushed them at the bartender. "Cut me off when this runs out!" he growled, tossing back the last of his drink in one shot.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Buffy got to the mansion in record time. Slayer speed did come in handy at times! Buffy pushed open the large door. A rush of memories assailed her as she stepped across the threshold.

Angel and her doing Tai Chi. Angel helping her with her homework. Angel and her making out. ALOT!

"Oh God!" Buffy murmured as image after image hit her. It was for this very reason she had avoided this place like the plague since he'd left.

She plastered herself against the wall and took several deep breaths. "Okay...stop being a sissy la la. You can do this. I mean c'mon...it's just Angel.." Buffy sighed and said out loud with a wistful smile on her face. "Yeah, just...Angel...just yummy...dreamy... and oh my God I wanna die Angel!" Buffy stopped and shook off the sudden panic. "So not helping with the calming thing!"

She creeped across the great room and headed for what used to be Angel's room. He wasn't there. She stood in the doorway and scowled as she looked at the bed where she and Angel had spent their last truly happy night together. Right before Prom. All she'd wanted was a drawer and maybe a small mirror. Instead she'd gotten the boot!

Buffy stopped herself. "Don't!" she said, not wanting to relive that memory. Clenching her fists Buffy wondered if she was being ridiculous. Here she was following Spike's advice! Of all people! What if this was some kind of huge prank?! What if he told her to go home again?

Buffy felt chills race up her spine and settle in her belly. Her heart rate sped up and she wrapped her arms around her waist, feeling sick. "I...Oh God! I can't do this!" she said softly. Not caring that she was running away like a coward, Buffy turned around and... ran right into Angel's naked chest!

Who was more surprised, Buffy or Angel was a toss up.

"Angel!" she gasped.

"Buffy!" he whispered.

What are you doing here?" they said in unison.

Caught by surprise and ridiculously happy to see her, Angel laughed. "Well this IS my house, so I think that's a question I should be asking you," he said still smiling as he looked down at her. He'd been looking for Spike, wondering why his childe had snuck out of the house during the day and instead he'd found the love of his long life. Angel had to admit he wasn't unhappy with the trade.

Buffy gaped at his gorgeous grin. "God you're beautiful!" she whispered, then blushed scarlet to the roots of her blond head. Tucking her hair behind her ear she looked down. "Okay let's just rewind Buffy's little outburst," she muttered.

Taking a deep breath she stepped back and faced him again. "What was the question again?" she asked, daring him with her eyes to remind her of what she'd just said.

Angel gave her a sexy smirk and rubbed his chin. "Um, let's see...I think it was... what are you doing here?" he said, feeling her presence wash over him, causing a rippling pleasure to settle in his groin. When she remained mute, he leaned in over her, placing his palm on the wall above her head. The move caused his naked chest and belly to stretch taught, displaying muscles Buffy dreamed about nightly. "So..." he whispered huskily, "Just what ARE you doing here Buffy?" he asked in a voice that oozed sex.

She squeaked and backed up another step...right into the wall. Angel gave that small half smile she adored and Buffy felt like her knees were melting.

"Angel..." she breathed, her eyes dilating as she stared hungrily at his half naked body.

"Buffy..." he said, noticing her lust filled gaze and just barely managing to keep the smirk off his face.

His look snapped Buffy out of her desire induced trance. "OH!" she said before she ducked under his arm and moved away from him.

He was just too damned tempting standing there half naked, all hunky and sexy!

Angel looked over his shoulder, watching her as she ran away from him. He felt himself swell with desire. He adjusted his pants, before turning to face her again. "So..?" he questioned.

"So...what?" Buffy asked, breathlessly, having forgotten the original question because her eyes were busy taking in the sight of his sculpted chest again.

He chuckled._ 'God he loved her!'_ "What are you doing here Buffy? Remember?" he teased her.

Buffy noticed how his eyes were sparkling with humor and she grinned too. "Would you believe soliciting donations for the Salvation Army?" she shot back, feeling some tension ease inside her.

Shaking his head no, he closed in on her again. His movements fluid, sensual, and predatory. "Not a chance," he murmured, the closeness of his big, sexy body backing her against the wall.

Buffy found it suddenly hard to breathe as Angel invaded her space. All she could see was him. Hard, pale flesh with small, sexy brown nipples...that...Oh God...were so hard. She had to clench her fists to keep herself from touching them. Licking her lips she raised her eyes and stopped breathing altogether...Angel's eyes were so dark, they were almost black and he had a look on his face that was so filled with lust, Buffy leaned back against the wall, hoping it would hold her up because her knees felt like they were made of jelly.

"Buffy..." he groaned and swooped down to take her lips in a kiss that rocked them both down to their cores.

Buffy felt her toes curl when his cool tongue swept into her mouth, exploring... reclaiming what was still his. It was so good...it was so...It was over! Buffy realized in disappointment as she opened her eyes.

Breaking the kiss and pulling away from her, Angel banged his forehead against the wall softy, trying to get himself under control. "Fuck!" he cursed softly. "I'm sorry...I don't know why I keep...Mmmmpphh!" he mumbled as Buffy grabbed his face in both her small hands and practically attacked his mouth with hers.

That was all the invitation Angel needed. With a deep growl his mouth plundered hers as he grabbed her hips and lifted her up against his aroused body. One hand tunneled it's way into her soft blond hair, holding her head still for his kiss as the other wrapped around her waist and crushed her to him.

Buffy wrapped her strong legs around his hips and groaned into his mouth as his erection made contact with her hot, aching center. Their mouths were fused together, eyes closed as they kissed wildly. Angel's big hands slid down her body to cup her ass and press her closer as they bounced off the wall behind her. He pushed her back against the wall, pumping his hips against her, on fire...desperate for the sweet relief only she could give him.

Buffy whimpered. "Need you..." she panted against his lips.

"Yesss!" Angel hissed, his hand going between their bodies to rub against her wantonly. It wasn't enough! He needed to feel her flesh. She was wearing thin cotton pants and instead of wasting the time to remove them, Angel just tore the crotch open, so he could feel her naked skin. "So fucking hot!" he gritted out, his jaw tight with lust.

Buffy keened with pleasure as he found her clit. Expertly, he rolled that tiny nub between his fingers, watching her face the entire time. He gave her a sexy grin as he brought his hand to his mouth and licked his fingers. Buffy gasped and he moaned.

"You taste fucking heavenly..." he panted and went back to work on that little bundle of sensitive nerves. He watched her face as pressed his thumb against her clit and slid his middle finger inside her slick hot channel.

"Yeah Buffy..Oh God you're so beautiful..." he moaned as she thrust against his hand.

"Angel. Angel. Angel." she chanted as he took her closer and closer to the edge of oblivion.

Angel grumbled with pleasure as he added another finger inside her and pressed hard against her clitoris, alternately pinching it and rolling it while nibbling his way down her neck. Buffy thrashed against him, thrusting against his hand, aching for the pleasure he was offering, He growled softly, his mouth settling over his mark.

Buffy shuddered as his lips found THAT spot. His tongue came out to play, tasting her hot, sweaty skin, but when his teeth touched her scar..she froze. Angel gave a satisfied grunt as he bit down on that puckered flesh. Buffy threw her head back, banging her head against the wall behind her as her body stiffened, spasmed then exploded. Her orgasm hit her so fast, it caused her body to buck against those talented fingers that had played her body like a fine tuned instrument.

Angel nearly chewed a hole in his bottom lip to stop himself from coming when she did. She was so fresh, so captivating and fucking gorgeous when she climaxed. He'd never, in 250 years, seen anything more sexy than Buffy coming in his hands and mouth!

Before she'd even recovered, Angel was unzipping. He yanked his pants down around his thighs, sighing with relief as his big thick cock was finally freed. He bent his knees and lifted her at the same time, thrusting upwards, he slid deep inside her.

Buffy gasped as he entered her, stretching her to fit. Her eyes closed as lightning raced through her veins at the feel of his thick, long, cool length inside her. Filling her completely, cooling her insides while he lit a fire in her belly.

When he was fully seated inside her, Angel wondered briefly if vampires could have heart attacks, because he swore he was having one now! "Jesus fucking Christ!" he choked, gasping for breath he didn't need. She felt so...had she always felt this fucking good? Angel's eyes crossed and he shuddered with the effort it was taking to not just let loose and come right then. His knees trembled and he leaned her back against the wall as he struggled for control.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Buffy asked hesitantly, cupping his jaw.

He gave her a wobbly grin. "Nothing baby...just...give me a minute..." he muttered, but when her inner muscles clamped down on him, he gasped and pulled back to look at her. "Fuck Buffy...I'm trying to NOT just pound you into the wall right now, keep that up and it'll be over before I can even begin!"

Relieved that his hesitation was because he wanted her TOO much, Buffy giggled. "Now that would suck! Or maybe I could suck and then that would be good for you, right?"

Angel snarled softly at the visual her words created in his mind. Capturing her lips again, he began to move inside her. His thrusts strong and steady. He leaned back and stared at her. He wanted to memorize every expression she made.

Buffy moaned as he angled his hips to hit her clit on each up thrust. "God!" she gasped.

"Not God..." he teased. "Angel."

She laughed softly, loving this new side to him. "So you...oh...never answered my question...Oh God! Do you want my lips wrapped around your..."

With a feral snarl he slammed her up against the wall, his cock sliding so deep it hit that spot inside her causing her to lose the ability to talk.

Angel watched her eyes roll back in her head and he grinned, pleased with his efforts. "Maybe afterwards..." he grunted, never breaking his rhythm. "I'm a little..." he thrust up harder making Buffy cry out in agonized pleasure. "Busy right now!" he finished with a smirk.

Buffy's eyes darkened with lust and her face took on a naughty expression. "Or maybe...you can...oh God... suck me, huh?" she said, turning her neck to the side just a bit, exposing the scar she'd carried since he bit her. "You...Oh God! Yes, Angelll" she panted as he began to slam into her. With the last of her wits she said, "Y-you remember what it was like to..Oh yes... suck me d-don't you baby?"

Angel's eyes flashed golden. "You're playing with fire lover," he whispered as his hips began to drive inside her wildly. Just the thought of tasting her blood sent him into a frenzy. He pulled out and slammed back into her over and over again, feeling his orgasm closing in on him.

Buffy nodded. "Don't care..I like it hot!" she moaned and pulled her hair to the side with one hand and the other she wrapped around his strong neck and pulled his face to her throat. "Drink!" she pleaded softly.

Angel saw she was serious and shook his head, trying to deny that need. "No...Buffy I can't.." he almost begged.

Buffy's eyes were full of lust, need and more than anything trust. "Yes, you can. Do it...I want you to. It felt so fucking good!!"

Hearing her cursing, begging him to do it did him in. Angel's face shifted and he growled loudly in desperate desire to taste her.

His hips drove up and into her, his cock thrusting higher, deeper than ever as he licked at his mark. "I love you.." he moaned, right before he sank his fangs into her neck.

Buffy tried to reply. To tell him she loved him too, but the feel of his fangs sinking into her as his cock filled her so deeply too, made her incapable of speech. Her mouth opened, but not a sound came out as her world careened off a cliff and into a place she'd never dreamed existed. It was so good. So...unbelievably wonderful to feel him sucking at her throat as he pounded into her body...Buffy screamed silently, as her whole body trembled and stars exploded behind her eyes.

Angel's belly clenched, his balls tightened and he felt light headed for a moment as he flew over the edge. He tore his mouth away from her neck and roared his release as he climaxed. He couldn't stop pumping into her as he spilled his cool semen deep within her hot, willing body. It was glorious and as Angel drifted down, spinning away as if on a cloud, he knew he'd never felt so content. Finally...this was the peace he'd been seeking.

His knees gave out then and together they sank to the floor, both of them knowing that had been an experience that they'd never, ever forget!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours and many, many orgasms later...Buffy laid her head on Angel's chest. He was warm from all their sexcapades. "That was... incredible..." she said with an exhausted, but giddy sigh. Leaning up on her elbow Buffy gazed down at him. Her finger traced his sensual mouth as she soaked up the simple act of being able to just look at him. "Angel...?" she asked softly, her brows coming down slightly in a small frown.

He raised a brow and captured the hand that was touching his face. Placing a soft kiss on her wrist, he smiled at her with lazy satisfaction. "Hmmm?" he answered.

Buffy bit her lip nervously. How did she ask him where they went from here? The possibility that this was just this...a one time thing caused an ache deep inside her. It actually made her feel physically ill.

Seeing her expression turn to one of pain caused a worried frown to come over his handsome face. She put her head down and Angel leaned up on his elbow too, tilting her chin up so he could look into her eyes. "What is it baby?" he asked her gently.

Buffy felt silly as tears welled up in her eyes and spilled over to trail down her cheeks. "God! I'm sorry...it seems like all I do is cry around you huh?"

Angel was getting really worried now. "No, I can think of some other things you did to me a bit ago that had nothing to do with crying...well unless it was in pleasure that is!" he teased, trying to ease whatever had put that look on her face.

Buffy gave him a tearful smile. "I...it's just..I know you have your own gig down in L.A. but I was just wondering if..."

Angel suddenly knew what was going through her mind. He could practically see her thoughts printed across her forehead! "If this was it?" he supplied.

Buffy gave him a tiny nod and chewed on her bottom lip. "I mean I understand if it is...I mean especially because...well with my condition..."

Angel felt jealous heat sweep through him again. He didn't blame her...Hell it was exactly what he'd wanted for her, but that didn't change the fact that the thought of another man making love to her made him want to do extreme acts of violence!

Buffy watched his face darken and she bit back the small sob. "I'm sorry...pressure much, Buffy? God, what was I thinking? You have a whole new life and well...I'm sorry..it's not fair to expect you to rearrange your life... " she babbled, sounding more and more hysterical. Gathering the sheet to her nakedness, Buffy began scooting away from him. Needing to get out of there before she completely fell apart. First thing she was going to do was kill Spike. THAT thought kept her from dissolving in a great big puddle of Buffy misery.

Angel reached out and grabbed her before she ran away from him. "Buffy...stop!" he ordered her softly.

Buffy stopped trying to escape, but she lowered her eyes again, hating that look she'd seen on Angel's face when she brought up her child. WHY hadn't she thought to have this conversation before she was reminded of the heaven that could be had in his arms.

Angel made her look at him. "Buffy...honestly I hadn't thought about it. I...didn't plan..." he stopped. "I still don't have anything to offer you Buffy. I'm still a vampire. I still can't give you...anything," he murmured, his jealousy still choking him. He hated that another man had given her what he wished he could, but would never be able to. A child.

"All I ever wanted was you Angel.." Buffy said simply.

Angel backed away a bit. "How could you even think to want to raise a baby around me? I mean...I can't even go to a park unless it's at night. Then there's the whole drinking blood thing Buffy? How would we explain that to a kid?" he asked his face screwing up into a look of confusion.

_Well, he wasn't saying no, outright, that's a good sign,_ she thought. She gave him a tentative smile, feeling a bubble of hope blossom inside her. "Tomato juice!" she said, scooting close to him again.

"What?" he questioned, staring at her as if wondering if he'd heard her right.

Taking his big hand in her small one, she kissed his knuckle. "I said we'll say it's tomato juice, until he or she is old enough to understand how wonderfully unique you are!"

Angel couldn't believe what she was saying. "Buffy I know you want normal and I'm NOT normal and I never will be."

Buffy gave him a surprised expression. "Who said I wanted normal Angel? And who says you're not normal to me, huh?"

He scoffed. "YOU told me you wanted normal..." he said it before he could stop himself, then wanted to kick his own ass for bringing this conversation up. He could practically see the wheels turning in her beautiful head. He waited, knowing any second the questions were gonna start.

He didn't have long to wait. "Angel what are you talking about? I never told you that. Care to share when we had this supposed conversation," she asked him, getting up on her knees. "Oh no, you don't drop a conversation bomb like that and then clam up. Spill. WHEN did we have that little conversation?" she asked getting riled up at his accusation.

When he stubbornly didn't say anything else, Buffy crossed her arms over her chest as she felt her heart breaking. "You can't say something like that and then not talk about Angel. I would remember saying that to you and I KNOW I never, ever wanted anything but you...so why don't you just admit you don't want to be with me and stop making up lies to get out of it!" she said hotly, blinking back tears.

Angel narrowed his eyes. "You did say it Buffy. You just don't remember...' he snapped. "As a matter of fact you SWORE you wouldn't forget and you did. You forgot so fast it made my head spin!" he accused heatedly.

Buffy's eyes widened at his outright lies. "How dare you!" she shouted at him. "I NEVER forgot about you! YOU'RE the one who left me, remember?"

Angel gave her an angry smirk as he looked down at her flat stomach. "Yeah and it didn't take you long to replace me did it?" As soon as he said the words he wished he could take them back.

Buffy recoiled as if he'd physically slapped her. "That's low Angel and so fucking unfair!" She said in a voice rough with emotion. Pulling away from him, she grabbed the sheet again and scrambled off the bed. Buffy stood beside the bed, gripping the sheet in front of her like a barrier. She glared at him, almost hating him right then. "I never wanted you to leave. THAT was all you buddy, so you can't blame me for trying to get over you." Buffy blinked back unwanted tears as she began looking for her clothes. "Especially when you made as clear as fucking crystal that you didn't want your life to be with me!" she muttered, so hurt and angry, she could barely see straight.

Angel knew that had been unfair. He slid across the bed and grabbed her arm halting her clothes gathering. "You're right...that WAS low. I'm sorry Buffy. I shouldn't have said that," he told her not wanting her to leave like this. Hell, he didn't want her to leave at all.

"Damned right it was!" Buffy snapped, yanking her arm back. Angrily she picked up her scattered clothing again. "Great! You know I was really jonesing to have my guts ripped out by you again Angel!" she said choking back her sobs. "Thanks, really. You know it's not like I suffered enough already huh? I mean according to you, I never wanted you anyway," she muttered, struggling to keep the sheet up as she gathered her clothes to her chest.

"So, I guess this..." waved her arm around the room, her eyes landing on his beautiful naked body then to the rumpled bed where they'd made love. "Is a new and special torture you cooked up just to make sure I never "forget" you again, huh?" she spat, hating the tears that were falling as she headed towards the bathroom.

Angel grabbed her arm and spun her around. "No, this isn't some torture I cooked up Buffy. I...Fuck!" he cursed, when he saw the tears on her cheeks. "I didn't mean you forgot me..."

She pulled away from him. "Can't you ever tell the truth? You practically accused me of being a big slut..." she stopped and laughed without humor. "And I guess I proved you right today, didn't I? I mean look how easy I fell right into your bed!" she cried hysterically.

Angel growled. "I don't think you're a slut Buffy! I was jealous and I said something stupid! I'm sorry. I am, please don't leave like this." he begged her.

Buffy turned her head away. God she hated how weak she was where he was concerned! If she looked at him, she'd give in. He had a way of taking her will and making it his own. "The things you said Angel...why? What have I done to you to make you want to hurt me so badly?" she asked in a small voice.

Angel wanted to smack the shit out himself. "Nothing. It's me...You make me crazy Buffy." Angel took a deep breath and told her the truth. "My feelings for you are so wild and consuming, it's just crazy. I...I know I've hurt you and honestly I don't know why...especially when all I've ever wanted to do was love you," he whispered softly.

Buffy bit her lip. She KNEW she should tell him to screw himself and leave, but...she raised her eyes and got lost in those big dark chocolate orbs. He looked so sorry, it broke her heart. She took a deep breath. "Okay, then lets talk...I told you I'm not a little girl anymore and I guess nows the time to show you. I'm not going to run out of here right now. You said you wanna explain...so now would be a good time," she said sitting down at the foot of the bed. Looking at him her eyes traveled over his still naked body.

"But uh...first..." she leaned down a picked up his silk boxers. "Could you put these on?" she said tossing them to him. He caught them easily and gave her a puzzled look. Buffy felt her face get warm. "I mean not that I don't enjoy the view...I do. It's just...um...distracting," she said blushing furiously.

Angel felt desire shoot through him and since he hadn't put the boxers on yet it was apparent immediately. He was glad he couldn't blush, cause he had a feeling he might right now as he watched her eyes widen as they focused on his rising erection. "Sorry, you just look so adorable right now.." he told her slipping the boxers on.

Buffy felt some of her tension ease. "Adorable is good. I can deal with adorable. So..." she said patting the bed beside her. "You wanna go first?" she asked, but it really wasn't a request. She wanted to know what the hell he was talking about earlier.

Angel sat down. His face was shuttered as he tried to decide what to tell her. How much to tell her? Finally he decided on the truth. It might blow her away and she might get royally pissed at him for giving back that day, but if she was willing to forgive him for what he'd said to her a bit ago, she deserved to finally hear the complete truth from him and nothing less.

Buffy had to bite her lip to not interrupt him as he told her about that day. By the time he'd finished, she was openly sobbing and so angry at him, he'd had to physically keep her from belting him one. "Why Angel?" she cried as he held her and rocked her until her sobs slowed to hiccups.

Finally Buffy's sniffles stopped and she realized they still had a chance for a future. She just had to forgive him...again. "I wish I remembered," she said raggedly. "I'd do anything to remember," she told him snuggling deeper into his arms.

Angel stroked her back. "We were so happy Buffy. I'll never forget how beautiful you looked standing there on the boardwalk...in the sun.." he told her his voice cracking.

Buffy felt tears come to her own eyes again. She blinked them away, reminding herself they could be happy again. Things had changes since then. His soul was bound. "God I must have freaked seeing you walking in the sun..." she mused, trying to picture it in her mind. "No actually I'd probably be too stunned to say anything!" she guessed accurately.

He nodded. "I think you felt me first because you turned around and yeah, you were pretty shocked, but I didn't give you a chance to say anything. I kissed you our first and only kiss in the sunshine..." he said remembering that moment with a soft smile.

Buffy wanted to have that memory too. "Why don't I remember too Angel? I want those memories..." she said with a serious pout."Well at least now I understand your comment about me wanting a normal life thingy." she told him.

He nodded as a knot entered his stomach. "You DO want normal Buffy...you told me..."

She put her finger over his lips. "Angel, I may not remember saying that to you, but I know me. I may have been happy and said that I felt that way but ONLY because it was you Angel. I can imagine how I felt. I finally had what I'd ever wanted, so of course I felt normal. And believe me, it's real easy for me to imagine it because I've only dreamed of it like only a zillion times!"

Angel chuckled suddenly. "What's so funny?" Buffy asked him with a small pout.

"That's exactly what you said that day...that's all," he said with a grin.

Buffy nodded. "See I haven't changed that much since then..." thinking of her pregnancy she gave a small smile. "Well...maybe a li..." her words stuttered to a stop as a thought came to her. Buffy felt chills race up her spine and right then a sudden realization of WHO the father of her baby was hit her like a bolt of lightning. "Oh MY GOD!" Buffy gasped. Angel had been human for a whole day. Buffy felt her heart speed up. If today was any example she knew without a doubt they'd been like bunnies that day too. Counting back the weeks, she grinned. The time line made sense too.

Angel watched as a myriad of emotions played across her beautiful face. His jaw dropped when she looked up at him and gave him a smile so radiant that had he needed to breathe he wouldn't have been able to. "What...?" he asked breathlessly.

She stroked his face lovingly. "I...I just realized something that's all..."

"And that would be..?" he asked with a soft smile of his own.

Buffy was suddenly extremely nervous. What if he didn't believe her? She took a deep breath. "First I want you to know something...when you left Angel. I wanted to die. I thought I'd never get out of bed again, but as you know eventually I did. I got up and went through the motions of life...I met this guy at school..."

Angel growled suddenly. "Buffy, you don't need to tell me this. I know you were hurting. Look, what I said earlier...I was just being an ass. You..."

She shook her head. "No, please let me finish. I met this guy Parker. I was with him once, Angel. One time and it wasn't worth repeating, plus I didn't love him. It was just, you know..."

Angel knew. Hadn't he done the same thing with Kate? He also knew it was possible to get pregnant with only one time...so he really didn't need an explanation. "Buffy I understand, you needed someone and you got pregnant that one time. Really, I don't want the details baby. It still makes me jealous..."

Buffy giggled. He was making this really hard for her. "Angel, will you please let me finish?" she asked him exasperatedly.

"Fine," he grumbled, "but don't be surprised if after I hear this I wanna go out and beat the shit out of this Parker asshole for daring to touch you...even if he IS the father of your baby. That may keep me from killing him, but that's it. It won't keep me from kicking his ass!"

"Parker's not the father Angel," Buffy blurted out.

"He's not?!" Angel asked, surprised. Then he felt another growl rumble up from deep in his gut. There was another guy too?! Taking a deep calming breath, because he didn't want to accuse her again, he spoke slowly and deliberately, fighting his emotions the whole time. "So..okay, there was another guy too. That's okay Buffy..I mean like you said, I left you."

Buffy almost giggled. He was trying so hard not to snarl, she could see he was jealous and all growly. She stroked his tense jaw, a little ashamed that his reaction pleased her so much. "Yeah, there was another guy..." she said, knowing he would take it the wrong way, but that tiny part of her that wanted to punish him was in the drives seat right now.

Angel nodded, really, really NOT wanting to hear this. "So you met another guy and...you..." he grimaced, unable to finish that sentence. "Do you...have feelings for him? This other guy? He IS the father right?" he asked nervously, hoping she wasn't about to give him a blow by blow of who she'd been with since him! He really might kill someone then!

Buffy eyes darkened as she looked at Angel. "I love him, I always have.." she whispered, thinking he'd finally get it then...the "Always have" comment being the sinker as far as she was concerned.

Angel felt like she had just kicked him in the balls. He pulled back from her gentle touch as if burned. His stomach cramped up and he just stared at her in wide eyed shock. "Y-you do?" he stuttered, feeling sick. Then the last part of her statement hit him. "What do you mean you ALWAYS have?" he asked angrily as his eyes flashed from brown to gold and back again.

Buffy rolled her eyes. He could be thick sometimes! "Yeah, I ALWAYS have Angel.." she replied, amazed he was being so thick headed. Really, he was the one who KNEW he'd been human long before she had!!

He just stared at her, his brows had drawn down and she saw he was heading for a major brood.

"God, Angel, are you really..."

"That dense?" Another voice came from the doorway. "Yeah kiddo, he really is."

Angel and Buffy whipped their heads toward the little man invading their privacy. "Whistler!" Angel growled standing up. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Whistler took in their state of undress and chuckled. "Well not having as much as you two kids obviously."

Buffy's face turned a beautiful shade of pink as she pulled the sheet more tightly around her naked body. "Okay this is so not going at all like I pictured..." the embarrassed Slayer said wryly.

Whistler chuckled again. "When does anything concerning you two go according to the plan?" Whistler asked with a smirk. "Listen why don't I let you two love birds get dressed...I'll be in the other room..enjoying this guys fine taste in Irish Whiskey."

Whistler turned to leave, but turned back and gave Buffy and Angel a smile. "Oh and congrats on the kid.." he took his hat off and rubbed his thinning red hair. "You two! Man you keep us on our toes, that's for sure. Okay...well we got a lot to discuss..but no rush. You two work this all out...Take your time...I hear a bottle of Glenlivet's calling me." He gave Angel a wink. "Still in the same place Angel?"

Angel nodded, distracted as his mind started to absorb the whole picture. "Yeah...go ahead..." he mumbled, staring at Buffy's stomach and suddenly counting the weeks since THAT day.

Buffy knew the moment he realized. His eyes widened and then a huge grin broke out on his face and he actually purred.

"It's mine, isn't it?" he asked, cupping her face in his large hands. But it wasn't said as a question. It was a statement and his dark eyes bored into hers as he waited for her to confirm what he already knew.

Buffy felt her belly clench with desire at the erotically proud look on his face. "Yes," she breathed, lost in those eyes.

Angel gave her the most sensual smile she'd ever seen, then kissed her. His tongue thrust into her mouth, dominating her. Buffy whimpered and kissed him back.

Not caring at all that Whistler was in the other room. Angel pushed her back on the bed and leaned over her. His ONLY thought was claiming his mate. Whistler could just drink the whole damned bottle as far as he was concerned. Whistler and the PTB could just fucking wait!

His voice was rough with passion and something purely male and primitive as he said, "Mine!" That was it. Nothing more and then his hands were pulling the sheet from her body. "I need to touch you..." he told her. What he really needed to do was claim her.

Buffy felt her heart speed up at this dominant side of her lover. He wasn't gentle as he kissed her again. It was possessive. "Angel!" she cried out in pleasure as he nipped at her bottom lip.

He sucked it into his mouth, his tongue laving the small hurt. "Mine...you're mine. The baby's mine...both of you ARE mine!" he whispered as he kissed his way down her body.

His lips paid homage to her breasts. He imagined them swollen and ripe as her pregnancy progressed. He growled and his mouth latched onto a pebbled nipple, sucking it voraciously into his cool mouth. He couldn't wait until she was producing milk...He sucked harder. Feeling his balls tighten...Angel gripped the base of his penis to keep himself from orgasming. His imagination was running wild as he thought of tasting her breasts when she was swollen with his baby. He shivered in raw, lascivious need.

"Buffy" he said in a throaty grumble as he sucked more of her breast into his mouth, before moving to the other one and giving it the same attention.

Buffy writhed under his ministrations. He was SO... intense. So forceful. It was incredible! "Angel! Oh God! Yes!" she gasped, feeling her body tighten. "Oh God Angel harder..." she whimpered.

He grinned wickedly. HIS woman was having HIS baby. He never thought this would be possible, but it was. He needed to claim her..all of her. It was a purely primitive, possessive need, but he didn't care. He needed to know Buffy was finally his!

He sucked harder, "Come for me baby..." he said, one big hand lifting and offering himself the treat he was feasting on as the other played with the exposed nipple of her other breast. His fingers danced across the hard tip, rolling the pebbled nipple between his thumb and finger, before he pinched it hard. "Yessss," he moaned with her when he felt her body tense right before she came.

He waited for her to come back down before he continued his sensual exploration of his lover's nubile body. His soft lips and tongue trailed a path of fire down her still flat belly. He paused to swirl his tongue in and around her indented belly button. "I can't wait to see your belly swell with my baby, Buffy... I want to rub it..." he rubbed her belly. "Lick it," he whispered hotly as he licked her tummy. "And taste it..." he sucked on the taught flesh. "I want to lay my head on it and feel my baby kick in there..." He raised his head and his eyes were black with lust. "God you'll be so fucking beautiful...I can't wait..." he moaned softly, his cock throbbing at the image he'd created in his own mind.

Buffy's eyes dilated with pure need. Though, normally she might disagree with his excitement to see her fat and swollen with a baby, but it was so obvious Angel was turned on by the thought, Buffy shivered in anticipation for that day too. She had NO doubt he'd want her then as much as he did now and it was incredibly sexy!

"Oh..my...God..." Buffy murmured raggedly. Her breathing was still erratic from her previous climax, but when she saw the look of lecherous hunger on Angel's face she thought she might just die from passion tonight. He looked so..HOT! So sexy and wanton. It fueled her own lustful desires.

"Angel..." she groaned, raising her hips... "I need you..." she panted, desperate.

He kissed her flat stomach one more time before moving lower to give her what she needed. His mouth on her. He grasped her thighs and spread them wide as he settled his large frame between her open legs. Adjusting his broad shoulders in between her well shaped limbs, Angel gave a wolfish grin. "Now THIS is the perfect yum baby..." he whispered heatedly. A throaty purr came from deep inside him as stared in pleasure at the bounty laid bare for him.

Buffy's breath caught and held as he stared at her. His look was so deliciously wicked it sent shivers up and down her spine. "Oh God Angel...Please.." she begged.

Angel licked his lips. "I want to eat you up.." He looked up at her again and his eyes were saffron gold. "I love you." he said simply, then lowered his head to taste her.

Buffy nearly bucked him off her at the first touch of that wonderfully talented cool tongue against her molten flesh. He had built up her passions to such a height that she was already teetering on the edge... on fire and ready to explode. The sensation of his coolness against her heat was mind blowing and within moments her hips raised, seeking his mouth as she screamed his name, grinding against that wonderful mouth as she came.

Angel growled and voraciously lapped up the sweet honey of her release. When she continued to mewl and writhe as she rode out the last shudders of her orgasm, he settled a big hand on her stomach,gentling her. "Ssshh álainn...let me love you again...you taste like heaven...the sweetest ambrosia..." he groaned, his voice thick with desire. "God, I can't get enough..." he growled, burying his face between her spread thighs.

Buffy dug her hands into his silky hair, pressing him closer to her as his clever tongue tasted every inch of her dripping center. His soft purrs and rumbling growls added a whole new realm of sensual delight to what his mouth had already done and was doing again to her.

Angel felt her stiffen as he sucked her clit into his mouth. He inserted two fingers inside her and pumped them in and out as he nursed that tiny bundle that made a woman sing. Years of experience was brought into play as he swirled his tongue around her clit. He flattened his tongue and tapped it, causing Buffy to grip his hair tighter and thrust herself against him wildly. He purred again, loving the way that seemed to make her go wild. He added another finger and with a deep grumbling purr he bit down gently on that sensitive bundle of nerves.

Buffy's eyes rolled back in her head. "Aaaanngelll!!" she cried out hoarsely as he sent her shooting into climax again.

He slithered up her body, kissing and nibbling until he was again settled between her limp thighs. Buffy couldn't have moved a muscle if her life depended on it!

"Look at me baby.." Angel demanded softly.

Buffy's mossy green eyes opened sluggishly. "Tired..." she murmured.

Angel chuckled, "Not for long..." he said with a sexy smirk as he grabbed her leg and raised it high, hooking her foot over his muscled shoulder. "Fuck!" he cursed as he slid just the the tip of his cock inside her. "I love how flexible you are baby.." he muttered looking down at where he was slowly entering her. It was so erotic, Angel gasped for breath he didn't need.

Buffy moaned deeply as he slowly filled her. "Slayer training..." she mumbled, a delirious smile gracing her features.

Angel gave a breathless laugh. "Remind me... to thank Giles..." he teased as he leisurely slid more of his thick, long cock into her..

Buffy gave a groan as he slowly filled her. "Eeew!" she said closing her eyes as pleasure flooded her. "Don't you..oh God...dare!" she panted as he began tiny, shallow thrusts inside her.

Angel chuckled huskily, but gasped in pleasure when tingles raced through his body as her inner walls clamped down on him."So tight! Jesus! You're so hot Buffy.. I love you," he whispered gruffly as he finally seated himself completely inside her tight channel.

"Angel! Yes. I love you too..so, so much." Buffy whimpered as she restlessly began to move against him.

He gave her a sexy half smile. "Want something?" he said playfully, nibbling at her lips, still not moving.

Buffy pouted. "Yes! You...inside me... moving!" she said, squirming under him, her face flushed with arousal.

When he just cupped her face and kissed her tenderly. Buffy wrapped her other leg around his hip and tried to bring him deeper into her. "Angel...please..." she whined.

He kissed her again, this time harder. Deeper. His tongue swept into her moth, capturing her own and dominating her. As he felt her surrender he gave a growl of pure animal satisfaction and began to move inside her. His rhythm was slow, deep and steady.

Buffy gripped his shoulders tightly as he brought her up that peak again. "Harder Angel!" Buffy begged, moving with him.

His eyes turned molten gold as he began to move in a more determined, punishing pace. He grasped the ankle resting on his shoulder and stretched her leg outward as wide as his arm. He grunted his approval of this new position as he raised himself up higher. His movements became less timed, more frenzied. "Buffy, Buffy Buffy..." he chanted, thrusting into her again and again.

Buffy felt the savage need to have his fangs too. If she was his heaven. Having his cock deep inside her while he bit her was hers! "Angel! Angel I need you..." she gasped as her body edged closer and closer to sweet oblivion.

"Jesus baby.. you feel so good! I think I'm dying all over again..." he moaned softly as he felt his climax swiftly approaching.

Buffy's head thrashed side to side as he hit that spot inside her again and again, then he angled his hips and she cried out as his pubic bone hit her clit on every down stroke. "God Angel! Please..I need..." she panted wild with the need to come while he drank from her.

She turned her head and frantically pushed all her hair to the side. "Please...I need it..." she pleaded, reckless and nearly insensate with the tumultuous desire he inspired in her.

Angel gave a feral growl at seeing her offer her neck to him. His demon rose to the occasion instantaneously. With golden eyes he gazed down at her, he could hear her heart racing and he knew they were both so close. Licking the tip of one sharp fang, Angel trembled as he pounded into her harder, deeper. "God Buffy...I'm right there..."

Buffy grabbed his head an yanked him down to her throat. He'd bitten her twice in the last hours while they'd made love all day and Buffy had become addicted quick! It was just better when he was buried inside her with both his body and his fangs! "Please...pleeeasse I NEED it Angel!" she begged him wildly.

He couldn't resist. "Fuck that's hot!" he groaned as he grabbed both her ankles in his large hands. He spread her legs wide and thrust deeply into her hot, wet heat. He gave a deep growl/purr as he licked her recently re-opened scar. "Mine!" he said savagely and sank his fangs deeply into his mark.

That was all it took. Instantaneously both the Slayer and her vampire lover careened wildly into the vortex of mind numbing pleasure. Angel only took one sweet gulp, before he forced himself away from the nirvana of her blood and gave into the overwhelming ecstasy she gave him.

Buffy spasmed wildly and even passed out momentarily. "Love you...'"she whispered tiredly, before closing her eyes and surrendering to the sweet oblivion of sleep.

Afterwards held her cuddled to his chest as he licked her wound, sealing it closed. "Buffy, I can't bite you every time baby," he whispered, wrapping his arms tighter around her tiny body and bringing her closer to his body.

"Why?" she asked, wrapping an arm around his lower belly and snuggling her head on his well sculpted chest.

He looked down at her, "Because you're pregnant that's why. You and the baby need all your blood love," he reminded her. He kissed her brow. "I'm not saying we can't do it baby... just not every time I make love to you because that will probably be about ten times a day. I don't want to have to take you to the hospital for a transfusion once a week baby!"

The threat of going to the hospital swayed Buffy's vote. "Okay, but at least once a day..." she said with an impish, beguiling smile.

Angel chuckled and kissed her brow. "Jesus, I've created a monster..alright, yeah, once a day. ONLY once a day though, kay?" he told her, laughing as she threw her leg over his and kissed his belly.

"Okay..." she agreed. Buffy laid her head on his chest. "God Angel...I...feel so...but I still want.."

"You can't possible want more right now?" he asked with a smirk.

Buffy giggled softly, but her eyes drooped with exhaustion. "No, I'm spent...pleasantly numb beyond belief even," she said with a satisfied sigh. She kissed his chest, snuggling against him.  
"God, I feel wonderful Angel. I'm so glad we didn't fight ourselves out of this." She leaned up slightly. "We'll make this work, won't we?"

Angel felt that deja-vu again. She'd said something SO similar that day. It was uncanny. Without thought he gave almost the exact reply now as he did then. "Yeah, we will..I promise," he added.

Buffy nodded. "You won't leave again?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No...but we can work the details out later..." he told her, seeing her utter exhaustion.

Buffy squeezed gently "This is perfect..." she whispered. "For the first time ever I feel completely and utterly happy. I dreamed of this, but I..well I'd stopped hoping...I love you..." she said, yawning. Her eyes drooped and she gave a soft sigh.

Angel cuddled her closer. "Go ahead and sleep baby...I'll be here when you get up, I promise."

"That's all I've...mmmm...ever wanted..." she murmured, drifting off as sleep overcame her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Angel entered the living room still buttoning his shirt.

Whistler and Spike were sitting on the couch. Whistler looked at Spike. "Hey we could help you with that chip there, but it'll cost you!"

Spike shook his head vehemently. "What? And end up the great hair gelled wonder?!" he shuddered. "Bloody hell! Just stake me before you do that to me mate!"

Whistler only nodded, not bothering to tell the blond vampire he WOULD indeed be JUST like that when he got his own soul back two years from now. _Well maybe not quite as broody._. Whistler thought. He looked up and saw Angel then. "Well it's about time!" the red headed demon said with a smirk. "If I wasn't such a fan of you two kids and true love, I might be insulted!"

Angel chuckled, not at all repentant. "We had some things to um...work out."

Spike snorted. "Yeah like which position you both prefer?!"

Whistler chuckled and said, "I bet...Well where's the Slayer?"

Angel just rolled his eyes. Too mellow and happy for even Spike to irritate him right now. "Yeah, maybe..." he said with a sensual smirk. "I'm trying to get Buffy to experiment.." he quipped, shocking Spike and Whistler alike.

"Soddin hell! He's gonna be bloody impossible to live with now!" Spike groused.

Angel gave him a smirk. "Who said you were living with me anyways?"

Spike gave him a cheeky grin. "You're me sire.." he said as if that explained it all and Angel sighed, because it did. He had bonded with Spike again. Spike was his childe. His home was his childe's home.

"Fine, but don't expect me to clean up after you Spike. The first time I find your boots on my furniture...you're out, got it?"

Spike chuckled. He knew Angel was blustering for appearances sake. If he accepted him now, he always would... boots and all!

Whistler stood. "So we're good here then? "

Angel flashed the happiest grin Whistler had ever seen on the vampire's face. "Better than good..."

Whistler chuckled. "Finally." he glanced at his watch. "Damn, gotta go." he looked at Angel. "Listen..when I brought you to her I told you if you wanted to make a difference, remember?"

Angel nodded. "Well you have. With her. Take care of her..she's the strongest Slayer ever and the big guys have major plans for her..." Seeing Angel scowl, Whistler waved off his anger. "Don't go growling at me kid. They have plans for both of you..but from now on you two are a team. Got it? No more of this you deserve better crap Angel! I wouldn't have brought you to the greatest Slayer to ever live if there wasn't a reason for it. Quit fucking with the plan!" the little demon growled.

Angel and Spike looked from one to another shocked at this rare show of temper from the easy going Whistler. "Uh...okay," Angel said, eyeing Whistler in a whole new light.

The heavy set demon in a the outdated tweed jacket grinned, his good nature restored. "Good. So..tell your girl..we'll be in touch. Until then..take care of her and that baby.." He aimed his thumb at Spike. "AND that one too..believe it or not we have plans for him also!"

Spike's eyes widened. "The bloody hell you do! I'm not gonna be the Powers that whatevers bitch leisure boy! You must be outta your ever lovin' mind if you think I'm gonna don a white hat and start playing Captain Crusader!"

Angel laughed outright at the thought of Spike as a do gooder. It would kill him. Suddenly his un-life seemed so full of life. He had Buffy, a baby on the way and a thousand ideas on how to pay Spike back for all his teasing!

Angel watched as Whistler disappeared. He smirked at Spike. It was a look that clearly told his childe he WOULD be teased mercilessly. Spike groaned and stomped out of the room.

Angel entered their room and quickly undressed. His pale muscular body glowed in the soft lighting of the bedroom. He slid under the covers wanting nothing more than to...

"Mmmmpphh!" Be tackled and have his mouth mauled by his very wide awake and horny Slayer!

"Buffy!" he gasped as her mouth made it's way across his chest. "I thought you were...Oh GOD!" he groaned as she licked his flat belly, then let her hot sweet mouth travel lower...

"Nope! Just didn't feel like dealing with the politics of the PTB's..." She turned her eyes up at him as she nibbled the area of his navel. "Are you angry?" she asked, nipping at the taught, hard muscles there.

Angel bucked his hips upwards, hard and aching for her mouth to go even lower. "Angry?" he asked, dazed. "W-why would I be angry?"

Buffy giggled and swirled her tongue in and out of his belly button. "Are you SURE? I mean I DID leave you to deal with Whistler all by your lonesome..." Her eyes blazed with lust as she whispered naughtily. "Maybe you might wanna...I don't know..punish me?"

Angel almost came. It hit him then. Life was better than good! It was fucking unbelievable! He growled and sprang upwards, causing Buffy to squeal and jump back. He caught her and pulled her to him. "Punish you, hmmm?" he said, licking then biting her bottom lip. Her breathing was already becoming erratic and Angel chuckled as he pulled Buffy over his lap.

She bucked and gave a half hearted protest, but he just placed a huge hand on her lower back and used the other to cup a curvy, luscious globe of her well shaped ass. Giving her a teasing swat, he had to bite his lip to NOT moan right along with her! "Now THAT has definite and endless possibilities..." he said with a grin, FINALLY thanking those damned Gypsies for giving him his soul back!!

The End!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**A/N 2: Okay, now click the little blue button and feed the beast that IS musie!! :D :D :D I know, she's a greedy beeatch, but she feeds my creativity so please feed her!! :p**_


End file.
